


We will fall in love again

by graveltotempo



Series: Cassandra Stilinski is definitely a Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit of humour, Alive Allison, Bonita de mas, Boys In Love, Creeper Peter, Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, Dead Hales, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek is a dork, Derek is older, Erreway music, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Loves Stiles, Failed past relationship, Falling In Love Again, Father-Daughter Relationship, Find the dad, Good Peter, Heartbreak heard around the world, Jacob Latimore music, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Night Stands, One direction music, Orgy, Pack Family, Pack loves Stiles, Post Mpreg, Sassy Peter, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles is 23, Stiles is an idiot, That what makes you beautiful, derek is the dad, only mentioned - Freeform, so does Derek, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jackson are getting married, so she calls all her friend for a week of preparation and fun together.<br/>This means she finally gets hold of Stiles as well, who had left Beacon Hills exactly six years ago.<br/>Lydia and Scott know why he left, but the other are quite surprised when they see him coming back home with a six years old girl.<br/>Who is the other father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I dont even know how many chapters this will have.  
> Not beta'd and all that shit.
> 
> The characters dont belong to me, bla bla and whatever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe it.” Murmured Boyd. Jackson’s eyes were wide in disbelief. Derek mouth was hanging open as two boys appeared in the clearing.
> 
> The little girl smiled and jumped on the younger of the two. “Daddy! Look, I found them!” She squealed in delight.
> 
> Her dad smiled. “Well done!” He said as he put her down to envelop Scott in a hug. “Scottie Pie!” He said laughing. Scott hugged him tightly. “Thank god you’re here. I tought you weren’t coming anymore, Stiles!”
> 
> OR
> 
> Where Stiles reappears after 6 years with a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Scott smiled as he, Kira and their five years old son settled down on the pic nic carpet. He smiled apologetically to the rest. “Sorry, I was waiting for someone.” He told them.

Erica rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever.” She said as she sat down straighter.

Luke, Kyra and Scott’s son, pouted. “But we were waiting for…”

Kira interrupted him.  
“It does not matter, Luke.” She said.

Scott eyes roamed through their ‘little’ congregation: Him, Kira and Luke, Erica and Boyd, Allison, Isaac and their daughter Anne Marie, Lydia and Jackson, and Derek. The Alpha just looked fondly at his pack, but the moment he caught Scott’s knowing smile, he glared. And that’s when Scott heard it. A girl screaming.

“UNCLE SCOTT!” She was shouting. Scott ignored the other’s confused stares and stood up quickly, grinning at the young girl running toaards him. The girl didn’t slow down and literally jumped on him. Scott laughed as he caressed her brown hair. “How is my favourite niece?” He asked, smiling proudly.

The girl laughed. “I’m good, Uncle Scott!” She said.

Scott put her down next to him and Luke hugged her. “Finally! I tought you weren’t coming anymore!” He said.

She smirked. “No Cassie, no pic nic.” She reminded him.

Scott laughed. “She is just like her dad.” He mused, shaking his head.

Lydia smiled. “Cassie, come and give auntie Lydia a hug.”

The girl threw herself on Lydia. “I missed you Auntie!” She said, kissing her cheek.

Isaac pursed his lip. “Who is that?” He asked.

Scott grinned. “That’s Cassie.” He said, stating the obvious. Isaac rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when he caught a familiar scent. A familiar scent that he hadn’t smelled in ages. All the werewolfes except Scott looked incredolous.

“I can’t believe it.” Murmured Boyd. Jackson’s eyes were wide in disbelief. Derek mouth was hanging open as two boys appeared in the clearing.

The little girl smiled and jumped on the younger of the two. “Daddy! Look, I found them!” She squealed in delight.

Her dad smiled. “Well done!” He said as he put her down to envelop Scott in a hug. “Scottie Pie!” He said laughing. Scott hugged him tightly. “Thank god you’re here. I tought you weren’t coming anymore, Stiles!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “No Stiles, no pic nic.” he reminded them. Then he turned to Lydia. “Lydia!” He said, hugging her.

She laughed as she said. “Stiles you are messing up my hair.” But she hugged him back. Kira hugged Stiles next after Luke. The rest of the pack just stared. Stiles smiled sheepishly at them. “Hi guys.” No one answered for a few seconds. Then Allison screamed and jumped up, hugging him tight. Stiles grinned as he hugged her back. When she finally did let him go, it was Isaac’s turn. Jackson smiled at him, and so did Boyd. Derek gave him a very awkward handshake. Then he took the little girl back in his arms. “Guys, this is Cassandra. My daughter.” He explained briefly. Everyone except Lydia, Scott and Kira looked at the girl in surprise.

Allison was surprised for a few seconds, before saying. “Wow! Congratulations, Stiles!” She said, grinning.

He grinned back. “Thanks. And this is my brother, Stuart.” He said, pointing to the other man. Stuart looked exactly like Stiles except that he wore glasses and was taller.

He smiled. “Scott, Kira, Lydia and Jackson. How are you guys?” He asked.

Stiles smiled. “I know you have never heard of my brother before. He used to go school with me, Scott, Lydia and Jackson, that’s why he knows them.” Isaac and the others smiled politely towards him. “Cassie, this are Auntie Erica and Auntie Allison, Uncle Boyd, Uncle Jackson, Uncle Isaac and Uncle Derek. And who is that cutie?” Asked Stiles, pointing at Allison’s daughter.

Allison smiled proudly. “Anne Marie. My daughter. She’s five.”

Stiles smiled. “Fuck, she looks exactly like Isaac.” He said, incredolous.

Cassie hit him on the head. “Swear jar!” She said.

Stuart smirked as he said “There are kids here, Stiles!” Before he could answer, Cassie sat on his lap again. “Daddy… I’m hungry.” She complained.

Stiles smiled and fished pack of fairy cupcakes from his basket. He smiled to Luke and Marie as he handed them a few cupcakes each.

Kira checked the cupcakes. “Do they have any choco…” She started to ask but Stiles interrupted her. “No chocolate. Cassie is allergic.” He said quickly.

The werewolfes exchanged a glance between each other and then looked at Cassie. She was not really tall, six years old, with wavy brown hair and big green eyes. She really did look like Stiles, except for the green eyes and the elegant moves. She was pretty and graceful.

Kira smiled at Erica, who nodded. “Come on, puppies. Let’s go and play with Auntie Erica.” She said at the kids. Marie stood up immediately, shaking her blonde hair as she wiped the rest of the cake from her mouth. Her blue eyes had a wicked gleam in them that could only be associated with Kate. Luke gave his mum his puppy eyes, which were the same as Scott’s. Kira rolled her eyes and nodded.

Cassie turned to her dad. “I am going to play with the others. Uncle Stuart will take care of you. Ok?” She asked, seriously.

Stiles smiled. “Clear as glass, ma’m.” He answered. She kissed his cheeks and gave him the rest of the cupcake before sprinting away after the others.

Derek just looked at the girl as she walked away, before turning his attention to Stiles. It had been six years since he had last seen him. He looked older, and seemed wiser, but he was still Stiles essentially. But who was Cassandra’s mother?

The others seemed to have the same question on their minds. Luckily, it was Isaac who asked. “So… Where is her mother?” He asked Stiles. The pack smelled the nervous coming off Stiles, as he spoke.

“I am.” He said simply. His hearbeat didn’t rise: he wasn’t lying.

Isaac frowned in concentration. “I mean… Who gave birth to her?” He asked again. They could almost feel know the heat coming off Stiles.

“I did.” He mumbled. The pack stared at him in disbelief for a moment, before Allison asked.

“Who is the father?” Stiles smiled. “I am.” He answered.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “We mean the other dad.” He specified.

Stuart stroked his brother’s hair. “He does not know. And he apparently doesn’t care.” He explained.

Stiles glared at him until he finally let go of his hair. He turned his attention back to the others. “That’s the reason why I left Beacon Hills. When Lydia found out that I was pregnant and told me, I immediately told my dad and packed my stuff. He wasn’t angry with me…” He said hurriedly. “But I was upset with myself, cause I didn’t have a clue who the dad was. So… I fled. I went to New York, where Stuart lived. And I stayed there. The only time I did come back to Beacon Hills was when Scott got married. And even then I stayed for only 3 days, because I was worried for Cassie.” He explained briefly. “Scott, Kira and Lydia were the only ones who knew about the kid. Lydia was the one who noticed that something was off with me even before I did. Not sure if it’s because she is a banshee or because she is a girl.” Lydia just smiled towards him. “Scott is my bestfriend. And the bro code says that you always have to tell your bro everything. Everything.” Scott grinned. Stiles scowled. “Not sure if the bro is meant to tell his wife and kids about it, though.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you the one that skypes us every fortnight since your daughter was born?” He asked.

Now it was Stiles turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, but guess what? Kira already knew by then.” He reminded him. Scott gave him his puppy eyes, but Stiles just waved him off. “Nothing matters anyway, cause Uncle Stiles is here now! So, Lydia. How are we going to the house?” He asked the girl.

Lydia stood up immediately. “We’ve got three cars. My car, Scott’s and Derek’s. I already set up everything. I go with Jackson, Isaac, Allison and Marie. Scott is with Kira, Luke, Boyd and Erica. You go with Cassandra and Derek.” She said, clapping happily.

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up as he stole a glance at Derek. The werewolf wasn’t looking at him, his gaze settled on the three kids. “Can’t Stuart drive me there before he goes away? Or I could use my jeep?” He tried, already knowing the answer from Lydia’s smirk. Even though he had stopped liking her that way and settled over a healthier friendship a while ago, she was still pretty sadistic as a person.

“Why? Is there a problem?” She asked, too innocently, her smile kind of terrifying. Jackson moved away nervously.

Stiles picked the moment and said. “Yeah, you better be scared, Jackson. You are about to marry her.” He warned him, making all the others laugh. Lydia just glared at him, but the glare was so soft that Stiles could feel that she wasn’t quite done with him.

Erica came back a few minutes later and Cassandra all but threw herself on Stuart. “Uncle Stu! Are you going home?” She asked nervously.

Stuart stroked her hair. “I am going to stay to Granpa Stilinski for this week. ” he explained.

Caasie pouted. “I wanna go to see Granpa!” She whined.

Stuart arched an eyebrow. “And leave Daddy Stiles all here with these people all alone?” He asked her. She considered for a few seconds.

“No. I am not leaving daddy alone.” She decided, as she sat on Stiles’ lap. Stuart shrugged. “Have fun, pup.” “You too, Uncle Stu.” She said, waving at him.

Lydia beckoned them to stand up. “Come on! Follow us.” She said, as she climbed in her car. Stiles followed Derek to his new sports car. He considered for a few seconds before climbing in the backseat with Cassie. Derek looked hurt for a few seconds, before smiling again. Stiles didn’t say nothing while his daughter started talking to Derek. “So are you a werewolf like Uncle Scott? Are you the Alpha? So your cousin used to go out with Dad? Where is she? Where is your Uncle? Does he still have anger problems? Is he all right?” She asked all at once, not pausing to take a breath.

Derek didn’t even look scared or pissed. Just amused. “Yes, I am a werewolf. Yes I am tge Alpha. Yes, Malia used to. She is in Colombia. I haven’t got a clue where Peter is. Yes, he definitely does. And I don’t know nor I care.” He answered.

Cassie smiled brightly. “I like you.” She said.

Stiles looked incredously at him. “You managed to answer all her questions.” He stated.

Derek shrugged. “Not that difficult. She is exactly like you.” He said amused. Stiles smiled and turned his attention back to his daughter. The car continued it’s long journey in an awkward situation where Cassandra was the only one who kept talking about anything and everything. Well, until she fall asleep on Stiles.

Derek cleared his throat when it was clear that Stiles was not going to talk. “So, how is it going?” He asked.

Stiles looked at him straight in the eye through the rearview. “It’s the first time we see each other since the talk, isn’t it.” He stated. Derek internally groaned. Give it to Stiles to make anything even more awkward than it was in the first place. Derek nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles stopped him. “Can you turn on the radio?” He asked. Derek sighed, but complayed.

No one of them said anything more for the rest of the journey.

  



	2. Friday evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia pursed her lips. “So? It means people will have to share. I will take one with Jackson. Kira, Luke and Scott have one. Isaac, Allison and Marie have one. Erica and Boyd have one. So…”
> 
> Stiles eyes widened. “No.” He said through gritted teeth to not wake his daughter.
> 
> Lydia shrugged. “There isn’t nothing much you can do.” She warned him.
> 
> Derek shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He said.
> 
> “Well, I do.” Retorted Stiles. “I mean, I have a daughter!”
> 
> or
> 
> The first day at the Martin manson. Just some fluff dad/daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt expect you to like it so much! Here is the second chappy!

They parked in perfect silence. Derek got off first and opened the door for Stiles. The human thanked him as he took Cassie in his arms, not bothering to wake her up. Derek took both his luggage and Stiles’. The teen looked at him gratefully.  
  


Lydia opened the door and directed all of them to the dining room. “Ok. I already set up the rooms. But there is a minor problem.” She started glancing nervously at Stiles. There are only five bedrooms.“ She said. Everyone just stared at her blankly. 

"So?” Huffed Stiles, as he shifted Cassie in a more comfortable position. 

Lydia pursed her lips. “So? It means people will have to share. I will take one with Jackson. Kira, Luke and Scott have one. Isaac, Allison and Marie have one. Erica and Boyd have one. So…” 

Stiles eyes widened. “No.” He said through gritted teeth to not wake his daughter. 

Lydia shrugged. “There isn’t nothing much you can do.” She warned him. 

Derek shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He said. 

“Well, I do.” Retorted Stiles. “I mean, I have a daughter!” 

Derek rolled his eyes, annoyed. More annoyed than he should have been. “For god’s sake, Stiles, she hasn’t ask us to have sex! We are just sharing a damn room!” Stiles pressed his lips in a tight line. 

Lydia looked at both nervously. “There is a single bed and a king sized bed in the room.” She supplied. 

Stiles nodded. “We are taking the king bed.” He told Derek, pointing to himself and his daughter. He turned to Jackson and smiled. “Come on, Mr Kanima. Lead the way.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes, but seemed otherways happy that Stiles didn’t seem angry anymore. “Shut up, Stiles.” He said standing and taking Stiles’ luggage. 

Stiles smiled at the gesture. “Ow, that’s sweet! And if I could, I would. But I can’t so I shan’t. And besides I have to make up for all the years I wasn’t here and I didn’t annoy you enough.” Grinned Stiles. 

Jackson snorted and opened the door. Stiles walked to the king bed, where he deposited his daughter with surprisingly gentleness. Jackson looked at him with a smile threatening to spread on his face. Stiles flushed crimsom but kept his mouth shut for once. 

Derek spoke behind them, making both of them jump. “Is there a bathroom?” He asked. 

Jackson glared at him but pointed at a door. Stiles scowled a hand pressed on his chest. “You fucking werewolves.” He muttered. 

“Swear jar.” Mumbled Cassie from the bed. Her eyes were still closed. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Sorry, pup.” He then motioned to Jackson to get out as he took the shoes off the girl’s feet and followed him out. 

Everyone except Lydia was somewhere setting things up. The girl was in the kitchen, setting things up for dinner. She smiled. “Thank god you’re here, Stiles. I think I will need a bit of help.” 

Stiles glared at her. “I am going to help. But answer me sincerely. Did you do this on purpose?” He asked. 

Lydia stayed quiet for a few seconds. “I might have.” She said quietly. She started chopping vegetables as she spoke. “I mean, I really think the two of you should speak…” 

Stiles interrupted her. “I don’t think you should play matchmaker. Do I have to remind you what happened last time you gave me love advices?” He asked pointedly. 

Lydia pouted. “Is it my fault that Derek got so drunk?” She asked him. 

Stiles arched an eyebrow as he took a pot out of the cupboard. “You’re the one who invented a recipe that could get werewolves drunk, if I am not mistaken.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Just help me with the cooking. You can set the chicken.” She instructed. 

Stiles improvised a salute. “Yes, ma’m.”

After the food was all cooked and ready, Jackson and Isaac came down to set the tables up. They set one for the kids and a bigger one for the adults. Stiles eyed the table with amusement. “I really want to see you try and make Cassie sit on that table.” He mused. The rest of the pack came down with the kids. “I am going to wake Cassie.” Announced Stiles. 

“Not necessary.” Answered Derek as he descended the stairs, holding Cassie in his arms. 

Stiles frowned. “She let you hold her? She must like you a lot.” He commented. Cassandra was really picky with people. There were very few people whom she allowed to hold her. She certainly didn’t let people she barely knew hold her. 

Derek seemed to understand what Stiles meant, if his smug grin was anything to go by. “She woke up looking for you and forced me to pick her up and come downstairs to find you.” He explained. Cassie freed herself from Derek and walked towards Stiles. 

She wrapped her hands around his knees. “Daddy, I’m hungry.” She complained. 

Stiles messed her hair. “Guess what? Auntie Lydia made food.” He said. 

Cassie snorted. “Auntie Lydia can’t cook.” She murmured. 

Lydia gasped dramatically, while Stiles winked. “That’s why I was downstairs. I was making sure she didn’t poison all of us.” He explained. 

The pack bursted out laughing, and Cassie nodded. “Fair enough.” 

Lydia faked an offended expression. “Oh well, if I catch you, you are going to be today’s main course!” She told her, running to catch her. Cassandra screamed as he ran away from Lydia. Marie and Luke quickly joined in running and screaming with Cassandra. Stiles just looked at his best friend with fondness. A Lydia who just ran around the house with no shoes on, and the faintest amount of make up on as she played with a bunch of kids, no worrying about her appearence, was a beautiful Lydia. 

He smiled at Jackson, who was looking at his soon-to-be wife with a look that could be described only as love. “She is going to be an awesome mum.” He told him. Jackson nodded as Lydia caught Marie. “I got one!” She declared. 

Marie laughed, as her mum rolled her eyes. “Come on, kids, let’s go wash our hands.” She said, taking Luke’s hand. Cassie and Marie followed her.  
  


The pack settled on the table, as Erica and Kira set the food in each plate. Cassandra frowned as she came back in the room. She stared at the seat next to Stiles, where Scott was sitting. “Dad. I want to sit next to you.” She complained. 

Stiles smiled as he turned back towards her. “You can sit with the other kids. With Luke and Marie.” He tried. 

Cassandra pouted. “But…” 

Lydia winked at her. “You know what? I am going to turn on that TV. Have you ever seen The Lion King?” She asked. Luke and Cassie shook their heads. Lydia smiled as she went and turned on the TV.  
  


“Nice trick.” Muttered Stiles when she came back. 

“So… Do you work?” Asked Isaac. Stiles looked around before realising he was talking to him. “Yup. Solve cases online. Like a detective.” He explained. 

Derek tilted his head to the side. “Is that what you want?” Asked the werewolf. 

Stiles nodded without hesitation. “Yup.” 

They spoke all together for a few minutes before Scott asked Stiles. “So… Matthew. How is it going between you guys?” He asked. Everyone quietened. 

Stiles blushed. “He still textes me a lot, but… He asked me put once and we went ice skating. It was fun, but we didn’t like kiss or anything. But I enjoyed spending time with him.” He said. 

Lydia grinned. “That’s so cute!” 

Jackson smirked. “Our little Stiles. Finally getting a boyfriend.” 

Scott kicked him. “He had like three different boyfriends whilst he was in New York, you know.” 

Allison’s eyes gleamed. “Fill me in.” 

Erica nodded eagerly. “We want to know everything about your previous relationships.” She said. 

Stiles could not help stealing a glance at Derek. The werewolf wasn’t looking at him. He was carefully studying his strawberry filled dessert. Ignoring the pang of remorse in his guts, Stiles started talking.  
  


By the time he had finished talking, Derek was gripping the table really tight. He could feel his claws digging into the wood. He didn’t like the way Stiles spoke about Matthew. At all. 

“Derek! For god’s sake, wake up.” Called Erica, snapping her fingers in front of him. He blinked a few seconds before realising that every single pack member was staring at him. 

He blushed as Isaac burst out laughing. “You still with us?” He asked. Derek growled, but no one paid any attention to him. 

Boyd barely suppressed a grin as he addressed to him. “We have to do the washing up. Me and you.” He explained. Derek tried to keep his scowl in place, but it was difficult when Stiles was looking at him with that shit-eating grin. 

“Stiles, stop it. Or I am going to rip off your throat. With my teeth.” He threatened. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Sure. I apologise oh supreme Alpha.” He said. 

Derek shook his head. “You never change, do you?” He asked. 

Stiles grinned as he stood up. “Sorry to disappoint you, Sourwolf.” He said, shrugging, before he left the room.  
  


When he came back through the kitchen, Derek had to use all of his power to not stare. Stiles had just taken a hot shower, and his hair was still wet, he was wearing a pair of shorts… And that was it. Nothing else. Not even a tiny t-shirt. Not fair. “Cassie? Come in, let’s go take a bath.” Called Stiles. 

Marie was already in her bed, sleeping, and Luke was taking a shower with Kira. Cassie pouted, but followed her dad upstairs. Stiles helped her out of her clothes before tucking her in the hot water. The girl relaxed immeditely. “Feels nice.” She slurred. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Of course it feels good. I prepared it.” He said. She mimicked him and rolled her eyes. “Cocky.” 

Stiles laughed. Then, as he washed her hair, he turned serious again. “Do you like it. Your aunties and uncles? And Marie and Luke?” He asked. 

She nodded. “I love all of them. Uncle Isaac is funny. Auntie Erica is awesome. Uncle Scott is cute and Auntie Allison is so cool! And Uncle Derek is awesome.” She answered. 

Stiles smiled while he washed the shampoo off. “I know. Uncle Derek is awesome.” He muttered. Cassandra smiled as if she had heard him, but that wasn’t possible. He had spoken too softly. 

He wrapped her in a towel and transported her back on the bed, where he dried her and dressed her in her pyjama. “There. Clean and ready to go to sleep.” He said winking at her.

Cassandra patted the space next to her. “Story.” She demanded. 

Stiles settled next to her. “Bedtime story.” He agreed.  
  


The door opened and Derek entered. He smiled at the sight of Cassie cuddled at the side of Stiles, who had a book in his hand and was reading to Cassie. “That’s the cutest thing I ever saw you doing, Stiles.” He said, as he took off his t-shirt. Stiles snorted, but carefully avoided looking at Derek’s shirtless torso. Cassie looked at him and smiled the scariest Stiles-smile ever. It was an exact replica of her father’s. 

“Uncle Derek! Can you read me my bed time story, please?” She asked, giving him her puppy eyes. They were very convincing, apparently, because Derek shrugged, after he put on a shirt, and walked over. He picked a chair and snatched the book from Stiles’ hands.

When he finished reading, Cassie was fast asleep. She looked peaceful, and Derek couldn’t restrain himself from kissing her forehead. 

Stiles grinned and Derek blushed. “Now that’s the cutest thing I ever seen you doing.” He said, smiling. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “I am the Alpha. I am supposed to kiss goodnight to my pack.” He said. 

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “Then how come I didn’t get a goodnight kiss?” He teased. 

Derek laughed, but moved carefully next to Stiles. He then really carefully brushed his lips on Stiles’ forehead. They held a glance for a few seconds before Stiles smiled and softly said. “Good night, Der.” 

Derek smiled back. “Night, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s the plan for today?” Asked Stiles once everyone was sitting down in the kitchen.   
> “Batman, I thought you were smart.” Said Erica, straightening her outfit.   
> Stiles eyed her camping clothes with suspicious. “I have an idea, Catwoman, but I am hoping against the odds that I’m wrong. I am hoping that my supposed best friends will remember about my big dislike for the woods after all the nogitsune trouble.” He said, smiling. 
> 
> Or 
> 
> where they go camping together, Matthew calls and Derek and Stiles share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GUESS SHOT OUT TO ONE DIRECTION, JACOB LATIMORE AND ERREWAY.  
> I do not own any of the song mentioned, and all that bla bla.  
> No hate on One Direction intended.

Stiles whimpered when the fingers pressed against his shoulder. The boy on his back grinned. “Never though I would see the day where I would make Stiles Stilinski moan like a little bitch.”  
  


Stiles made an effort to shoot him a disdainful expression. “And you will never live to see it if you don’t fuck me right now, Sebastian.” He warned.  
  


The boy just flashed a bright white grin.

//

When Cassie woke up, Stiles wasn’t in bed anymore. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked around the room. Derek was still sleeping in his bed, though, so Cassie did the most natural thing she could think of. She sleepily got off her bed and walked towards Derek’s bed. Then she jumped on it.

Derek opened his eyes, to find an half asleep girl on it. He looked weirded out for a moment, before quirking an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?” He asked the little girl.

Cassie made herself comfortable on the bed. “Daddy is not in bed.” She mumbled.

Derek nodded, still confused. But when the girl shifted more comfortably next to her, he didn’t pull away. He just hoped that Stiles would not be mad at him whilst he put a hand around her shoulders. 

“You are actually real.” Stated Jackson, as he entered the kitchen.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “In a world full of supernatural stuff what amazes you the most is the existence of Stiles Stilinski?” He asked him.

Jackson glared. “You know what I mean.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “If I knew what you meant, I would not have said something like that. And besides, a Stiles Stilinski would be a pretty awesome mythical character. Better than a kanima anyway.”

Jackson crossed his arms on his chest. “Oh yeah? And what would a Stiles Stilinski’s super power? Pissing off anyone in the radius of 500 miles?” he asked.

“That and being the most sarcastic person ever in the world.” Answered Stiles.

Lydia and Marie walked in the kitchen, fully dressed. The red haired rolled her eyes at the two boys’ bickering. “Please, Stiles, focus on your pancakes.” She pleaded.

“I am! But your stupid fiancé’ just came down asking me if I was real!” he said, arms half raised to protect his case.

Lydia gave Jackson a look. Jackson looked offended. “I haven’t heard or seen him for six years! It’s kinda hard to expect that I would find totally fine walking into the kitchen and find him making pancakes.”

Lydia half smiled. “Ok. Marie and I are going to buy some Nescafè, Isaac loves it. And Isaac is not fully coherent until he gets a full cup of his coffee. So please be quieter, and don’t wake him up.” She warned both of them.

Stiles huffed. “Fine.”

“Jackson, you are the responsible one. Help him with breakfast.”

Stiles looked at her indignantly. “What? Him? Responsible? He can’t even cook, while, I can! And Isaac is my pup. He loves me.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She said aa she held Marie’s hand. 

“Bye Uncle Stiles!” Shouted the little girl. 

Stiles flashed her a warm smile. “Bye sweetheart!”

Jackson waited for Lydia to be well out of the house to turn on the radio. Stiles started dancing the moment the music of ‘Hurricane’ by Panic! At The Disco started. Jackson snorted but soon enough he found himself singing the chorus with Stiles.   
  


 

 

Stiles finished making pancakes, before making his way upstairs to get changed. He opened the door and panicked for a few seconds when he didn’t see Cassie on the bed. Until he spotted her cuddled next to Derek. He stared at his daughter and the werewolf, disbelief written on his face. Then he smiled, because, damn, they did look cute together. He took his phone from the nightstand and snapped a picture. Derek opened his eyes as Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards the bathroom, clothes in his hands. He looked at Stiles worriedly, as if expecting him to shout at him because his daughter was sleeping in a bed with a werewolf. Stiles smiled. “I am getting changed. When I’m done wake her up and brush her teeth before bringing her downstairs. I am making pancakes with Mr Kanima.” He explained. 

“I can hear you!” Shouted Jackson from downstairs. Stiles laughed.  
  


 

He was surprised when Derek came down half an hour later with his daughter still in his arms. Cassie smiled. “Daddy! I slept with Derek tonight.” She said excitedly. 

Jackson snorted and Stiles smacked his head. “Only a pervert like you could find innuendos in a little girl’s talk.” He said, shaking his head. And then something tackled him. Something with blue eyes and blond hair. “Isaac what the frick frack do you think you are doing?” Asked Stiles. 

The blonde werewolf was currently on the floor, arms around Stiles’ legs. “You are actually back, mommy.” He slurred. 

Stiles stared at the boy. “Why is everyone saying that? Yes, I am back. Now get off me.” He ordered. 

Isaac refused to let go. “Mommy… I missed you.” He mumbled. 

Jackson laughed and Derek couldn’t help feeling slightly annoyed and slightly amused. Cassie didn’t took it lightly. “He’s not your mommy. He’s my daddy.” She said, hands on her hips. 

Isaac’s eyes were still closed. “He’s also my mommy.” He said. 

Cassie stomped her feet. “Get off my daddy!” She shouted. 

Jackson snorted. “C'mon Isaac, get off Stiles. His little girl is getting jealous.” He tried. Isaac didn’t move. 

“Pup? I made pancakes. If you get off me you could actually eat them.” Tried Stiles. Cassie huffed when Stiles called Isaac pup. 

Derek mussed her hair. “Don’t worry, Cassandra. Isaac is just a big baby until he gets his coffee. Your daddy is not going to be stolen.” 

The girl nodded seriously. “Ok.” She said, sitting on the table.   
  


 

When Lydia and Marie came back with the coffee, everyone in the room released a grateful breath. Isaac hadn’t let go off Stiles leg for the entire time and Cassie had been acting like a jealous girlfriend for the whole time. It would have been funny if it hadn’t been so tiresome.  
  


“What’s the plan for today?” Asked Stiles once everyone was sitting down in the kitchen. 

“Batman, I thought you were smart.” Said Erica, straightening her outfit. 

Stiles eyed her camping clothes with suspicious. “I have an idea, Catwoman, but I am hoping against the odds that I’m wrong. I am hoping that my supposed best friends will remember about my big dislike for the woods after all the nogitsune trouble.” He said, smiling. 

Scott smiled. “We are really the worst friends aren’t we?” He asked. 

Stiles patted him on the back. “You could make it up by changing the plan.” He suggested hopeful. 

Lydia almost growled. “You have no idea how long it took me to plan all this! I can’t change plan!” She said. 

Kira smiled. “Yup, we are bad friends.” She said shrugging. 

Stiles glared at them and stabbed his pancakes. Then he lit up. “Cassie doesn’t have any camping clothes.” He said. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I thought you would be smarter than that, Stiles. I’ve just been to the mall with Marie. Please don’t tell me that you honestly think that buying coffee was the only reason I went out for.” She pleaded. 

Stiles shrugged. Lydia pursed her lips. Then she turned to Cassie. “I’ve got you a camping outfit!” She said, smiling. Cassie nodded, but she was still glaring at Isaac, who was acting like an over sizes baby and glaring back. Erica and Allison rolled their eyes in sync.  
  


**

Jackson sighed for the 100th time since they started the journey. Boyd had found a minibus that could fit all of them in, which was awesome. Except for the fact that Isaac and Scott were singing 'That’s what makes you beautiful’ by One Direction. Well, that wasn’t exactly nice. Jacksons ears where bleeding. He turned to find Stiles sitting next to Erica, whilst his daughter was sitting down with Lydia. He caught Derek looking at Stiles and the Alpha dropped his gaze, ashamed. Jackson rolled his eyes. Why the fuck aren’t they together? He thought. When they were in junior year they all were betting what it would have taken Derek and Stiles to get together. He had assumed that it would have taken them a maximum of 2 months. Erica said that by senior year they would totally be married. Lydia had argued that they were fucking stubborn and it would totally take them years to start dating. Kita agreed, while Allison had joked saying that probably one of them would already been married with a kid before the other finally found out the courage to go and ask him out. Guess who was almost right?

He then saw Cassie asking her dad something and him brightening up. Stiles took the microphone and Jackson groaned. He groaned even more when the music started and Stiles and Cassie started singing Best Friend by ToyBox. Lydia smirked at him, making him realise that he wasn’t doing a great job of being annoyed. Thing is, Stiles and his daughter where pretty cute singing it. And he couldn’t help swaying a bit with the music. The only one who weren’t dancing were Boyd and Derek. Boyd cause he was driving, Derek because he was Mr Gloomy gloom.

And when Stiles and Cassie started singing Uptown Funk, not even Boyd could resist moving his head to the rhythm and Derek could not help but smile. Soon enough the entire pack was singing with them except the Alpha. But hey, when had Derek ever done something funny?

**

When they finally got off the minibus, it was midday, and they were starving. Lydia and Stiles took out of their bags a lot of paninis and juices. They all sat down in the meadow and quietly ate. The meadow was really but not big enough for all their tents. Which was a very low blow for Stiles, because it meant that now they would be expected to start hiking. Right on cue, after devouring three sandwiches, Jackson stood up. “C'mon, we have to start hiking.” He announced. Lydia and Erica were already walking, each one of them holding Cassie and Marie’s hand. 

Stiles sighed. “I can’t move. I am too tired and too hungry.” He complained. 

Scott laughed and stuck out his hand. “Come on, bro.” He said. Stiles grinned back at his best friend and brother. He grabbed his hand and stood up. Everyone of the boys took some bags, and Stiles was quite surprised when he didn’t get any. He glared at Derek and Jackson, because Scott was his best friend, Isaac was his pup and Boyd probably would just ignore him. “How come I don’t have any bag? Are you trying to imply something?” He asked both of them, hands on his hips. The two boys rolled their eyes in perfect sync, and Stiles was more than a bit concerned about one day having to deal with two Jackson, or worse, _two Dereks_. 

“You are not a werewolf. You are weaker than any of us.” Explained Boyd.

“You should be happy about not having to hold anything, not moan like a little bitch.” Said Jackson. Uh uh. That was the wrong thing to say. It brought memories to Stiles’ head. Memories so good it hurt. Memories about that night.

Scott looked at his best friend, worry visible on his face. Stiles was looking into space with a blank expression on his face. Scott shot a glare at Jackson, who looked offended and raised his hand to show that he didn’t do anything this time. Scott put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “You ok there, bro?” he asked, gently. Stiles blinked out of whatever trance he was in and smiled at the other boys. The smile was so fake it didn’t even convince himself with it. 

Jackson looked at him, and laughed sheepishly. “If you want to, you can hold a bag.” he tried. Scott looked at him, like really man? 

Stiles laughed this time. “Oh, no. It’s just that I thought you guys were treating me like a girl, or something along this lines.” he said, shrugging. Derek and Scott exchanged a guilty glance, because that’s exactly what they were thinking about when they decided not to give him any of the bags. That’s what Boyd meant when he said that he was weak. Not that they didn’t know that Stiles or any other of the girls could literally kick their asses, but hey…

Stiles chuckled and started to walk, quickly followed by Isaac and Scott. Derek tried to walk normally, but it was kind of difficult when Stiles was so blatantly shaking his ass in front of him. Jackson caught him staring, yet again at Stiles, and smirked. Derek huffed and walked faster, going past Stiles, Isaac and Scott. He could still hear Jackson’s laugh from where he was.  
  


**

They walked for a whole hour and a half before stopping. 

Stiles, swiped the sweat from his forehead. “Well that was tiresome.” He commented. 

Derek and Jackson stared at him, matching disbelief written on both their faces. “You did not even have to hold anything!” They exclaimed, in chorus. Stiles wrinkled his nose. It was becoming creepy, Jackson and Derek acting the same way. He then pouted. “But I am very tired and very hungry now, no matter how weird it looks.” 

Scott smiled to him. “Don’t worry, Stiles. I would be more surprised if you weren’t.” he announced.
    
    
      
        
    
     
    
    
      
    
    
    
      Isaac bursted out laughing. “Same.” He admitted.
    
    
    
      
        
    
     
    
    
      
    
    
    
      Stiles was about to retort something when his phone started ringing. He exchanged a glance with Scott, because really, no one had expected to be signal in the middle of the meadow in the middle of nowhere. Stiles picked the call, nonetheless. “Yo, here Stiles.” He said. Derek and the other werewolf’s knew they shouldn’t do something like that. But the temptation was too strong. They eavesdropped the conversation.
    

“ _Hey, Stiles. Here’s Matthew.”_

Stiles turned bright red, and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh, Matthew. Im so happy to hear from you. You know, I am out camping now with my friends. It’s so funny, cause they are all athletes and wood-lovers, and I am all like let’s go home and sleep or watch a movie! Oh my god, I am babbling again, ain’t I, it’s just that I am so happy to hear from you, I should have totally called you, but you know, I missed them so much and I am going to stop talking. Now.” He said, biting his lip.

Matthew laughed gently. For some reason it irked both Derek and his wolf. _“I like your voice. So it’s all right if you keep talking. Just wanted to ask you if you still want me to come over?”_

Stiles nodded vehemently, before realising that the other boy could not see him. “Totally. It would be awesome, I can’t wait. Really I would love… Oh my god, I am doing it again.” Groaned Stiles. 

Matthew chuckled. “ _I miss you here, Stiles. Everything seems so lonely and dark without you here.”_ Derek didn’t like that, at all. It seemed too calculated, and something about his voice irked Derek.

Stiles blushed. “We miss you too.” He said. And he was sincere. Derek almost winced at that. 

“ _Say hi to Cassie for me.”_

“Totally will. Bye Matthew.”

“ _Bye Stiles_.” Said the boy, blowing him a kiss through the phone. He then laughed and ended the call. Stiles stared at the phone in awe for a whole minute, without moving. Scott was the first to break the silence, bursting out laughing. “I miss you here, Stiles. Everything seem so lonely and dark without you.” He mimicked. Isaac made really awkward kissing sounds, while Jackson put a hand on his heart. “I like your voice, Stiles.”

Stiles turned bright red and started running after the other three boys. Derek watched him running and sighed. 

Boyd put a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder, startling him. “It’s okay, you know. Being jealous, I mean.” Derek opened his mouth to say that he wasn’t jealous, before he smelled the jealousy coming off him. He settled for a growl, before stalking to wear the girls were sitting. After a few second the boys came over as well and started mounting the tents.

Lydia took out some of the food they had packed earlier, while Derek created a fire. Scott took his guitar out. “Let’s do something nice and funny. Let’s sing and dance!” he offered. Isaac’s eyes lit up, and before anyone could stop them, he started playing ‘That’s what makes you beautiful’. Every member of the pack groaned, even the kids. 

“Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful”

After they finished their ‘exhibition’, Kira took the guitar. She exchanged a glance with Erica, before starting to play. It was ‘Bonita de mas’ by the Erreway. Erica and Stiles stood up, singing and dancing along with the song.

“Bonita, bonita  
Bonita de mas”

A shake of the hips, clapping hands.

  
“Mi dulce chiquita, tan facil de amar”

Dancing sensually against Erica. Lydia and Allison closed the kids eyes.

  
“Bonita, bonita  
Bonita de mas  
Fragil muñequita, bonita de mas”

Sensual dance pauses that did nothing to stop Derek from ogling shamelessly at Stiles’ ass. 

Everyone had their turn at singing and dancing even Boyd, who showed them how to rap along with Fetty Wap in ‘Trap Queen’. The only one who didn’t sing was Derek. Until Lydia literally shoved him up, and turned on a song that she had caught him singing along more than once. Derek glared at her when the notes of ‘Heartbreak heard around the world’ by Jacob Latimore started playing.

“Hell of a night, 3:32 wishing that I was there with you  
I'm stuck in the cab, too hard to drive  
Yeah, I'm just trying to survive  
And I was thinking 'bout love, thinking 'bout us  
Living the dream that we dreamt of  
Now I was thinking 'bout life, thinking 'bout time  
Thinking like I'm losing my mind, ooh”

He could not help but look around where Stiles was sitting while singing the song. The boy was moving along with the rhythm, eyes closed.

“You got me singing like ooh oh oh  
Never gonna find another love like you ooh oh oh  
I have another lover but she just won't do!  
So I can't take it, so come back home like ooh oh oh  
Swear to God if you don't come back like ooh oh oh  
This will be the heartbreak heard around the  
World!”

Now he was definitely looking at Stiles and was even moving a bit with the music. Erica was dancing along with Isaac, while Allison and Boyd where swaying their heads. Lydia, Jackson, Kira and Scott where also dancing. Luke was dancing with both Cassie and Marie at once. And Stiles? Stiles still had his eyes closed, as he smiled while Derek singed.

“You got me singing like ooh oh oh  
Never gonna find another love like you ooh oh oh  
I have another lover but she just won't do!  
So I can't take it, so come back home like ooh oh oh  
Swear to God if you don't come back like ooh oh oh  
This will be the heartbreak heard around the  
World!”

Derek didn’t expect Stiles to move next to him, when the other bit came on. Nor did he expect that Stiles knew the lyrics.

“I know why you're trippin'  
I got to be honest, I ain't never felt quite like this  
Anything you want, if I got it, you got itbaby  
I don't wanna fight like this  
I was thinking 'bout putting a ring on it,  
But it's too late!  
I should've give you everything that you wanted, uuh uh uh  
'Cause I ain't never gonna find a girl like you  
And even with this auto-tuned you got me singing like ooh oh oh oh  
Like ooh oh oh oh!”

Sang the other boy with him. Their eyes locked and they sang the last bit together.

“You got me singing like ooh oh oh  
Never gonna find another love like you ooh oh oh  
I have another lover but she just won't do!  
So I can't take it, so come back home like ooh oh oh  
Swear to God if you don't come back like ooh oh oh  
This will be the heartbreak heard around the  
World!  
This will be the heartbreak heard around the  
World  
This will be the heartbreak heard around the  
World!  
This will be the heartbreak heard around the  
World!”

They remained silent after this looking at each other in the eye. Then Stiles smiled, breaking eye contact and right on cue, everyone started clapping. Derek was disappointed. He didn’t expect Stiles to just start laughing like that. He tought they had experienced something during the song, he was sure of it.

Later that night he could not stop thinking about him in the tent with Jackson. What was the deal with Stiles?


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Boyd, Jackson, Derek, take care of the garden. Me, Stiles and Melissa are going to work in the kitchen. Erica, Allison Stuart will take care of the of this floor, while Scott, Kira and Isaac will take care of the top floor.” She commanded.   
> The Sheriff turned to look at her in confusion. “What about me?” he asked.  
> Lydia bit her lip, before smiling. “You can take care of the kids.” She said, smiling sweetly. 
> 
> OR  
> Where the pack comes to take care of the Stilinski house hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt expect the story to have such an awesome interest! I am glad yall liked it!

When Stiles woke up in a tent with Scott, the werewolf’s body almost squashing his own, he didn’t even blink in surprise. Surely their visits to each other had kind of stopped drastically when Stiles had moved to New York, but they were still best friends. They were bro’s, and bro’s shared everything. And Scott was his bestest bro ever in the whole world. Like totally. It was really rare that Stiles felt annoyed by the presence of his bro. For example, now.  
  


Stiles was trying really hard to get Scott off him so he could go and check on his daughter, who had slept with Erica and Lydia. Scott didn’t even open his eyes. Stiles scoffed. For being a werewolf and a true Alpha Scott sucked in the hearing department. Stiles poked him on the head, and the werewolf grunted, squashing him even more. Awesome. 

  
  


Just when Stiles had decided to start yelling for help, their tent door flung open and Stiles found himself staring to a pair of beautiful green eyes and a pair of blue eyes. Derek and Jackson. 

The lacrosse player smirked. “I know how your love for Scott is higher than your love for anything else, but Lydia wants you. So, really, you should get off him.” he said. 

Stiles stared at him, mouth wide open. Was Jackson kidding? “In case you haven’t noticed, he’s the one on top of me!” he complained, groaning as Scott held him tighter. 

Derek’s eyes squinted. “Do you want me to get him off you?” he asked, calm. 

Stiles shrugged. “No, I would prefer spending the rest of the day under here.” he answered. Jackson chuckled, and Derek looked at him in confusion. Stiles rolled his eyes: his sarcasm was lost on broody Sour wolves. “Yes, I would love that. As much as I love my bro, I don’t appreciate any situation in which he is on top of me.” he answered. 

Jackson looked at him in disgust, while Derek pushed Scott from Stiles. Unsurprisingly, the werewolf didn’t wake up. Jackson looked at him, mouth hanging open. He turned to Stiles, whom Derek had helped out of the tent. “What time did you guys go to sleep yesterday?” he asked. 

Stiles rubbed his neck, sheepishly. “I might have forced him to wait until I fell asleep before going to sleep. Because you know, you guys forced me to come here in the first place, when you know how much I loath the woods, so it was his job to make sure no wild animals attacked the tent, or something. And I didn’t fall asleep for a while. We were talking about my life in New York and stuff.” he explained, shrugging. 

Jackson rolled his eyes and then wrinkled his nose. “Oh my god. You smell like Scott. It’s so annoying.” He explained. Derek nodded his agreement, while Stiles looked indignantly at them. “What kind of friend would ever start smelling his friend? A nasty werewolf with weird fetish that’s who. You should be ashamed of yourself, Jackson. You’re about to get married and you go around smelling other people! What kind of fiancé does that?!” He asked. 

Jackson massaged his head. “Please.” He begged. “Stop talking.” Stiles pouted but then smiled charmingly as he saw Cassandra running towards him. 

The girl jumped on Stiles. “Dad! I had so much fun with Marie and Auntie Lyds and Auntie Rica. Auntie Lyds did our hair, and Auntie Rica painted our nails. Now we are gor…gro… Gorgeous!” She said, excitedly. 

Stiles kissed her on the cheek. “But you already were gorgeous, sweetie.” He retorted. Cassie smiled sweetly, before jumping off her dad. Stiles took a moment to look at his daughter. Her brown hair had been thoroughly combed and brushed and left lose on her back. She was wearing a pair of green shorts and a green shirt which was the exact replica of Erica’s outfit. Her fingernails had been painted of a soft sea blue that made her eyes look more blue than green. She was talking non stop to Derek about what she, Marie, Lydia and Erica spent the night doing, and he couldn’t help himself, and smiled. Jackson gave him a smirk and they both walked off to help setting out the tents.

  
  


  
“This  
isn’t Lydia’s house.” Commented Stiles as  
Boyd stopped the minibus in front of a familiar house. No one answered.  
“This  
is my house.” Added Stiles. Still everyone refused to say  
anything. “Why are we  
at my house?” he asked, turning around to face Lydia.

The girl pursed her lips. “Cause we promised Melissa and the Sheriff that we would come by.” She answered, simply. 

Stiles stared at her, blinking a few times. “You forgot to mention it.” He told her. 

She smiled sweetly. “I didn’t have any intention of mentioning it to you.” She explained, easily. 

stiles rolled his eyes at the girl, but stood up. “C’mon, Cassie. Let’s go to see Grandad and Stewie and Granny.” He said, smirking. Oh, Melissa would murder him for calling her Granny. She insisted that Cassie called her Auntie. 

  
  


Melissa and the Sheriff pushed the door open before Stiles had even the chance to ring the doorbell. Cassie squealed as she threw herself on the Sheriff. “Grandad!” The sheriff caught her on time and ruffled her hair with his friend. “Cassie! Thank god you’re here! I missed you so much!” He called. Then he passed her to Melissa, so he could envelop his son in a hug.

Stiles smiled. “Yo, dad. Still going strong as I see.” He said, holding him tight. “Huggie, huggie.” 

John laughed. “It’s good to have you here, son. This house was empty without you.”

Melissa took her turn to hug Stiles as Stuart shouted from the kitchen. “What do you mean the house was empty? What am I, a piece of furniture?” 

Stiles laughed. “You can’t blame him for assuming that, since it’s not like there is much difference between you and any inanimated object.” Stuart gave an exaggerated gasp, as the group of werewolves and humans entered the room. There were too many people, definitely. Stiles gave went to hug his older brother and patted him on the head. “My sweet little Stewie. How ya doing?” he asked, grinning.

Stuart adjusted the beanie on top of his head, and gave Stiles a glare that had no heat in it. Then he proceeded to hug Cassie. “My little princess, light of my eyes! I am so happy to see you!” he cooed, and Cassie laughed.

Jackson snorted as he stood closer to Derek. “You can smell the Stilinski coming out of them.” He complained, but he was smiling. 

Stiles threw a shoe in his direction. “I heard you, you little piece of walking nonsense.” He called. Jackson snorted again, and Stiles brought his attention back on his father. “Why is there pizza on the table?” he asked, pointedly.

The Sheriff blushed. “Stuart ate it.” He tried.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed. Stuart grinned as he proceeded to sell his father. “Actually I only got one slice. You devoured the whole pizza.”

The Sheriff scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly, as Stiles gave him a disapproving look. “Well, we have a lot of things to do, it seems. But make no mistake, dad, I will make the healthiest dinner you have ever seen in the whole of your life.” He threatened. The Sheriff gulped.

Lydia walked towards Stiles, lips pursed. “What do you mean, we have a lot to do? We came here to have a good time, and relax.” She told him.

Stiles looked at her with a sweet smile. “Do I look like can just saty here relaxing, when the house looks like this? Dad has been virtually living with Melissa for the past six years, this place look horrific. I don’t know about you, but I think we have a lot to do.”

Lydia stared at him for a few seconds. Then she turned towards the others. “Since little brother finds it necessary, we are going to help cleaning. Boyd, Jackson, Derek, take care of the garden. Me, Stiles and Melissa are going to work in the kitchen. Erica, Allison Stuart will take care of the of this floor, while Scott, Kira and Isaac will take care of the top floor.” She commanded. 

The Sheriff turned to look at her in confusion. “What about me?” he asked.

Lydia bit her lip, before smiling. “You can take care of the kids.” She said, smiling sweetly. The Sheriff paled, as Luke and Cassie hugged him. “Yes! C’mon, Grandad, let’s go and play!”

**

“Uncle Derek!” shouted Cassie as she ran out of the house. 

The werewolf smiled as she approached, and opened his arms as she threw herself on to him. “Hey, Cassandra. What’s up?” The girl giggled, and handed him a book. “I found this in dad’s room.” She explaining, handing him what looked like a photo album.

Derek opened it, and smiled immediately. It was the pack album that Stiles had forced him to make after they had defeated the nogitsune. He had forced him to make it, so that they could always have the happy memories of the pack everywhere with them. “Oh, this are pictures of us.” He explained. He sat down on the freshly cut grass, and put the girl on his lap, as he showed her the pictures. “This are Auntie Allison and Uncle Scott. Once upon a time they used to go out together. This is Auntie Kira and Liam. I haven’t seen Liam in a while. This is Auntie Malia and your daddy. Uncle Isaac, Uncle Scott with Ethan and Danny. They were friends with your dad. This are the twins, Ethan and Aiden. I haven’t seem them in a while, but I think Danny and Ethan are still going pretty strong. This is… me and Erica.” He smiled, as he flipped through the pictures, and showed them to the little girl. “This are Jackson, Lydia and your daddy. This is the whole pack. And this…” his smile faltered, leaving a very confused expression behind. He held up a picture of himself and Stiles. He didn’t remember ever seeing the picture before. Or taking it, for that matter. He was all covered in blood and his eyes were closed, in exhaustion. Stiles was holding his head in his lap, equally dirty but with a smile on his face, his hands in Derek’s hair. He took the picture out of the plastic and read the writing behind.

_ Happy birthday Stiles! I had this picture on my phone for ages, hope you like it. Lyds. _

Cassie snapped her fingers. “Uncle Derek! Is that you and dad?” she asked, eagerly. Derek nodded, still staring at the picture. He finally snapped out of the trance. “Yeah, it’s me and your dad.” He made to put it back in, but Cassie snatched it from his fingers. “I am going to show daddy!” she announced, standing up and running away. 

“You still like him, don’t you?” asked a voice beside him. Derek didn’t raise his head. He had heard Jackson approaching him. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked the young beta. Jackson rolled his eyes so much, Derek actually heard him. “You still like Stiles.” He told him.

Boyd came next to him. “And don’t try and deny it. We know.” 

Derek growled, but they both gave him an unimpressed look. Derek stood up. “I think we are done with the gardening, and Lydia is finished in the kitchen. Let’s go.” He said. He walked off without waiting for their reactions.

**

“You are ridiculous.” Snapped Stuart, catching the attention of the whole room. Neither him or Stiles seemed to realise it.

Stiles pouted. “I am not ridiculous. I can go and take him myself, you know.” 

Stuart shook his head. “I don’t think so. You know what my opinion is about him.” He said.

Stiles mouth pressed into a thin line. “You are being an annoying older brother, you know that? There is absolutely nothing wrong with Matthew.” He mumbled.

“Well, I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like anyone that dates me.”

“I used to like Eric. And then you dumped him.”

“I dumped him because he could never had handled me and Cassie.”

“What makes you think Matthew could do it?”

“I like him. And he’s coming. He’s going to be here tomorrow, and I am going to pick him up at the airport.”

“Your stupid jeep isn’t working properly. And I don’t care, I am coming with you. End of discussion.” Said Stuart with a note of finality in his voice.

Stiles pouted again, and turned back towards the other. Everyone was watching him. He blushed, as he spoke. “What?”

Derek didn’t even realise he spoke until it was too late. “I can take you with my car, if you want to.” He proposed. Stiles’ eyes widened in joy. “You would really do that? Dude, you are awesome, I love you so much!” he shouted, delighted. 

Derek blushed, as Scott laughed. “Saying I love you to another guy because he’s going to take you to the airport to pick up your boyfriend. Well, this is awkward.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, even though his cheek tinted a light shade of pink. “Well done, Scott. Making awkward situation that aren’t awkward, since 1995.” He commented.

Scott laughed again. “Well, it’s not my fault if you are always awkward di per se.” he said.

Stiles looked at him challengingly. “I think you are way more awkward than me.”

Scott chuckle. “You wanna go there, Stiles?”

“You bet.”

“If I recall correctly, it was you that came home after Danny 3-days-long party, completely wasted, declaiming verses about beautiful _gold speckled green eyes_ or _eyebrows that can put the bravest of the men in penitence with their judgemental air.”_

Stiles groaned, and Derek could have sworn that he gave him the briefest of the glances. “I’ve been trying to erase the memory of Danny’s party for ages. So, please.”

Derek felt immediately very interested in his salad. He has been trying to forget about Danny’s party as well. It had been the first, and the last time Derek had ever been wasted in his life.

Lydia stood up once they finished eating. “Ok, we better head off home!” she announced. Sheriff smiled. “It has been nice, having you guys here. I guess we will se each other at your wedding.” He said, hugging her. 

Lydia smile back. The Sheriff was a bit like everyone’s father figure. “I will be the one in white.”

**

“Frozen.” Announced Scott, as he put the DVD in the DvD player. Jackson groaned, as everyone else shouted in glee. Especially the kids.

Lydia turned towards her fiancé. “Would you rather rewatch the Notebook?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. Jackson shuddered at the though. 

Stiles smiled slyly at him. “Can you imagine what your movie nights will be like once you get married?” he asked. Jackson shuddered again, as Stiles continued. “Well, you should have though about it before deciding to marry her.” 

Lydia settled next to Stiles and hit him on the head. “You shouldn’t be saying that about your sweet older sister.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “I would have killed myself ages ago if you actually were my older sister.” Lydia smirked and hit him again on the head. “Not nice.” She murmured.

Derek was sitting next to Stiles, and as the movie went on, he suddenly became very aware of the closeness between the two of them. The boy had his phone in his hand and was texting someone. Derek tried very hard not to read the text. He failed.

_ Stiles: I am going to come with Stuart and one of my friends. _

** Matthew: Thanks, you are awesome. **

_ No, I am Stiles. _

** Your jokes are so lame. **

_ But I make you laugh. _

** That’s because I am lame. **

_ No you are Matthew. _

** OMG.  **

_ ;) _

** You are seriously… **

_ Awesome? Fantastic? Pure gold? _

** You are Stiles. **

_ Ehi! That’s my joke! _

** :D Sleep tight, Stiles. I am gonna see you tomorrow. **

_ Can’t wait. Nightie. _

Derek shifted his attention to the screen, as Stiles put his phone back in his pocket. He could feel that Stiles was looking at him. “What?” he hissed, turning to look at him.

Stiles was looking at him, frowning slightly. “You seem tense. You stiffened all at once. Are you ok?” he asked, worried.

Derek sighed. Why did Stiles have to be so nice and so cute with him? “Yes, I am fine.” He answered.

Stiles smiled brightly at him, then he snuggled better on his side. “Look at Jackson. He is singing along.” He murmured. The werewolf in question didn’t even hear him as he sang ‘Let it go’ along with Elsa. Derek didn’t turn around to look at Jackson. All he could focalise on was Stiles snuggled next to him. He patted the teen on the head, and just shrugged as Stiles looked at him amused and confused. 


	5. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, Stewie! You can sit on the front with Derek while I am at the back with Matthew."  
> "Over my dead body. I will only let you seat with him the day I will start trusting him."   
> "So, never. I can't even understand why you act like this. He has never done anything to you. He's like, perfect!"  
> Stuart grimaced as Derek started the car. "That's the problem. He's too perfect."
> 
> OR
> 
> Matthew Oak arrives to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The pack reacts to Matthew Oak.  
> Who is he?  
> or better... WHAT IS HE?

When he finally made his way downstairs, Derek was surprised to see everyone up and ready. Lydia smiled. "Well, look who is it if not our broody Alpha." 

Derek growled, because really, it was too early for this. He saw everyone dressed in very shirts and flip flops and frowned. "Where are we going?" He asked. 

Erica sipped her drink. "Well, we are going to the beach, but you have to go and get Stiles' boyfriend first.” 

Stiles huffed and blushed. "He's not my boyfriend." He tried. 

Isaac laughed as he added. "Not yet." Derek didn't say anything as he prepared himself some coffee.

Stuart, who Derek didn't even notice standing there sighed. "You know, Stiles we could still ignore everything and just not show up at the airport." He tried. 

Stiles threw a spoon in his direction, which Scott caught perfectly. Stiles glared at him. "Fucking werewolves." He muttered.

Cassie shook her head. "Daddy! Swear jar!" 

Derek looked at Stuart who didn't seem concerned by the fact that Stiles had just called Scott werewolf. The older Stilinski caught his eye and grinned. "Yup, I know everything. Because I know your uncle, Peter." He explained easily. Derek didn’t know exactly what to answer him, so he just made a 'hmm' sound and turned back to his breakfast.

Stiles was serving the freshly made pancakes as he spoke to Lydia. "I am going to get her swimming suit and leave it on the bed, ok?" He asked. The girl nodded, and turned her attention back to the plate. 

Cassie stared at her dad in suspicion. "Where are you going?" She asked. 

Stiles shrugged. "To pick up Matthew at the airport. Do you want to come with me?" He asked her. 

The girl shook her head after a moment hesitation. "No. I am going with Luke and Maria." She answered, with a smile. 

Stiles nodded. "Perfect." Then he turned to Derek. "Hurry up with your breakfast, Der. I seriously can't wait." This may be the reason why suddenly Derek starts to eat slower.  
  


  
"You are sitting in the front." Decided Stuart, as he sat down in the back seat. 

Stiles looked at him and pouted. "Come on, Stewie! You can sit on the front with Derek while I am at the back with Matthew."

"Over my dead body. I will only let you seat with him the day I will start trusting him."

"So, never. I can't even understand why you act like this. He has never done anything to you. He's like, perfect!"

Stuart grimaced as Derek started the car. "That's the problem. He's too perfect."

Stiles gave him a look from the front seat. "You think he's too perfect for someone like me?" He asked.

Stuart rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly. Of course not. I am just saying that he's too perfect. In general."

“Details are required.”

Stuart sighed. “He bought me a watch for my birthday. The watch that I’ve been pining on since I found out about his existence.”

Stiles rubbed his eyes. “People do give watches in present to their friends.”

“But I am not his friend! Second, we bought know how expensive the watch is. Third, how did he know that I wanted it?”

“Maybe he took a very accurate guess.”

“Maybe he’s dangerous and was trying to buy me over.”

Stiles threw his hands. “You are paranoid. I rest my case.”

Stuart turned to look at Derek. “Don’t you think that people that are just too perfect should always be suspected?” he asked.

Derek squirmed uncomfortably. “Uhm. I don’t know. Depends, I guess?”

Stuart looked at his from the rear-view mirror. “He’s like blond, with green eyes and tall. Fair skinned, and nice, smart, witty and lovely. It’s disgusting.”

Derek snorted, as Stiles glared at him brother. “He’s always nice to me, you and Cassie. Why do you have to be like this?”

“Like what?”  challenged Stuart.

“Like an asshole.” Answered Stiles, before putting on his earphones and crossing his arms on his chest. Derek smiled to himself. _Stiles will always be Stiles_. 

He pulled over when they finally got to the airport, a few minutes later. Stiles literally jumped out the car, and grabbed Derek hands. Derek would have been pleased if he wasn’t so annoyed. 

Stiles scanned the crowd of people in the airport trying to find him. Stuart didn’t seem bothered by finding Matthew at all, and was concentrated on his phone. Then Stiles gave a squeal, and started running. 

Stuart stopped him, when Derek made to run after him. He seemed suddenly urgent. “Make sure that you call your uncle, if you think that something -anything at all- seems… Off with Matthew.” He asked. Derek looked at him confused, but then nodded.

“Guys, look who I found!” Called Stiles, suddenly appearing in front of them. 

Derek raised his head to look at him, and mentally took a step back. He didn’t even see who was standing next to Stiles. The smell hit him strong and knocked the air out of his lungs. It was like entering a sweet shop that was also made of sweets. Everything was simply too sweet. He blinked a few times to get used to it, and then looked at Matthew. He looked at him properly. 

The boy in front of him was looking at him, his mouth open in a perfect smile that revealed even more perfect teeth. His eyes were sea green, and his hair was blond, carefully styled on his head. He was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and zip up hoodie. He seemed the same age as Derek, if not an year or two older. His whole body was tanned, and how the hell did he get tanned in New York? He outstretched his arm, and Derek took a few seconds to realise what he was waiting for him to do. 

Derek grabbed his -very, very cold- hand and shook it. “My name is Derek. Derek Hale.” He presented himself. 

“My name is Matthew Oak.” Answered Matthew. Then he furrowed his perfect eyebrows and looked at Derek curiously. “Is Peter Hale…?” 

“Yes, he’s his uncle. Can we go now?” Interrupted Stuart. 

Stiles glared at his brother, and smiled at Matthew. “Ignore him, he’s an asshole.” He said. Matthew laughed and Derek couldn’t help feel a pang of disgust at the sound. Stiles just looked at him adoringly, and Stuart gagged. Stiles grabbed one of Matthew’s two luggages, and the other boy’s hand. He beamed at him “Come on!”

Stuart made a point of ignoring Matthew and his evidently heavy luggage, and was quick to reach the car first. He gave an evil smile to Stiles as he sat down on the back seat. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Uhm, do you need help?” asked Derek politely, as he opened the boot. 

Matthew smiled back, and dang, why couldn’t he be a rude asshole so that Derek could hate him properly? “Yes, thank you.”

Stiles also smiled at Derek as the werewolf put the bags in the boot. _Definitely worth it_. Decided Derek.

Stiles sat down on the front, all the while glaring at his brother. Matthew took his place next to Stuart. Stuart looked at him once, then took his phone out of his pocket and focused on it.

Stiles twisted his whole body so that he could face Matthew. “How was it? It’s the first time you come in California isn’t it?” he asked.

“Baby brother, face the front.” Came the voice of Stuart from behind the screen.

Stiles made a point of ignoring him as Matthew smiled. “Yeah. You were born here, isn’t it? I heard a lot about Beacon Hills.” And Derek couldn’t help but glance at him. Matthew was looking straight at Stiles, however.

Stiles shook his head. “I know, my hometown is kind of weird.” He admitted.

“But you were born here. This kind of outrank it’s weirdness. I mean, if someone like you came from here…” he said, and reached his hand to push a strand of hair from Stiles’ face.

Stiles blushed, and Stuart gagged. “Please. Stop this right now, it’s so cheesy I feel sick.” He complained.

Stiles shook his head again. “Ignore him.” Then he lit up. “Do you want to come and meet my friends after you are done? They had been dying to meet you! Obviously, not now if you don’t want to. Never, if it makes you uncomfortable. Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t worry, if you have other plans. And even if you don’t...” Stiles started babbling again.

Matthew chuckled. “Don’t be silly, Stiles. I would love to! I have yet to meet your beautiful best friend who is soon going to be a wife.” 

Stuart snorted, as he looked at Matthew. “Yeah, Stiles’ friends are just perfect! I love all of them, they are so lovely. We all get along just fine, and I have absolutely no suspicion about **THEM** , cause I know everything there is to know and…”

“Stuart, shut the fuck up. Before I shut you the fuck up.” Said Stiles, glaring daggers in his brothers direction. Stuart smirked and stuck his tongue at him.

**

They finally got to the beach about an hour later, after Derek had stopped by at the hotel where Matthew was going to stay and he had put his bags away. 

Isaac was the first one to see the black Camaro stopping at the parking lot. Isaac and Cassie. They gave each other a look, before they were both sprinting towards the car.

Stiles got out of the car as quickly as he could, to avoid his two pups fighting on the car over who was going to get hugged by Stiles first. Cassie was the first one to arrive, and she jumped on her father. “Dad! I missed you!” she said, smacking a kiss on his cheek.

Stiles laughed and stroked her hair. “I missed you too.” Isaac finally arrived at the car, without his shirt on and gasped for air. “I am kind of out of shape.” He panted.

Then he straightened as he saw Matthew and Stuart getting out of the car. He smiled at Stuart and gave Matthew a suspicious glance. He didn’t flinch at the smell, but Derek guessed that the salty water was doing a pretty good job at covering it.

“You must be Matthew.” He guessed. Derek rolled his eyes. Cassie looked at Matthew, and smiled shyly in his direction. “Hi.” She said, hiding her face behind her hair.

Matthew smiled charmingly at her, mussing up her hair. “Hello, beautiful. Look what I got you.” He said, fishing something from his bag. He handed her a tiny crown, crystal looking with flourish incisions all over it. 

Cassie squealed when she saw it, and grabbed it. She even went as far as hugging him, and by the way Stiles’ widened his eyes, it was clearly the first time ever something like that happened. “Thank you, thank you so much!”

Derek saw Stuart shaking his head next to him. The boy looked down at his phone. “That’s exactly what I meant. The crown, Cassie has been begging me to buy it for her for her next birthday, and bam, suddenly Matthew buys that very crown. This is not humanly possible.” He muttered. 

Stiles pushed Isaac forward. “Come on, pup! Let’s go to see the others!” he demanded, pushing him forward. Cassie grabbed Derek’s hand, and smiled up at him. “I missed you too, Uncle Derek.” She said, with a smile, tugging him forward. “Let’s go swimming!”

They found Lydia and the others, already changed in their swimming clothes waiting for them. Lydia smiled as they stopped in front of her, while Scott went to stand next to Stiles, arms crossed on his chest. “So… you must be Stuart.” Started the true Alpha.

Matthew smiled and Erica positively cooed. “Oh god, he’s hot.” She said.

Stiles glared at her, as Matthew laughed. “Yes, I’m Matthew.” He said, answering Scott.

“I am Scott McCall, Stiles’ best friend and brother. I believe you heard a lot about me.” He said, looking smug.

Matthew nodded. “Yeah, Stiles told me a lot of things about you. He loves you.” He said sweetly.

Derek grimaced. Why, why was he so nice? Jackson squinted his eyes, as Matthew spoke.

Matthew turned to Lydia. “And you must be Lydia. I bought you a present, for the marriage, since I sort of got in without a proper invitation.” He said, taking a present from his bag.

“Thank you, that’s lovely, and really, you shouldn’t have.” She said, smiling. Lydia was becoming good at blocking her lies from being detected and whatever her feelings were, but Derek had also became very good at reading her. Now she smelled like suspicion.

Jackson stared at Matthew, his eyebrows arched as high as possible. He wasn’t even trying to conceal the fact that he didn’t seem to like the boy that much.

Stiles smiled at Matthew and pointed at the people. “She is Lydia, my best friend, as you already know. She is Allison Lahey, Isaac’s wife, and that’s her daughter, Marie. She is literally my sister. Older sister.” Allison smiled politely at Matthew, after sticking her tongue at Stiles. Derek could see that she didn’t seem to like Matthew very much. “That asshole over there, he is Jackson the groom to be. I hate him. And I love him.” He explained. Jackson rolled his eyes, and just nodded in Matthew’s direction. “This is Kira McCall, Scott’s wife, and that’s her son, Luke. I love all of the McCall’s.” Kira smiled at him, and she at least seemed honest. Like she did in fact like Matthew. But oh well, Kira liked everyone. “This are Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. I am not sure what’s the deal with them. Are you guys even married?” asked Stiles, and Erica shoved him. 

“Batman! You would be the first one to know, if I ever got married.” She said, smiling. Then she winked at Matthew. “Nice to meet you too, Matthew.”

Boyd just nodded, and Derek couldn’t help but smile. There was a certain air of non trust going on about the Matthew Oak issue.

Isaac, the pup he was, was the one to break the tension. “Who wants to play volley beach?”

**

“Peter.” Said Derek, when the man finally picked up.

“Nephew! It’s lovely to finally hear from you!” said the man.

“What’s the deal with Matthew.”

“And of course you didn’t call to ask me about myself, but to talk about stuff you are actually interested in. so selfish.”

“Peter.”

“It’s Uncle Peter, by the way.I swear, today’s youth…”

“Shut up. Matthew. What’s the deal with him?”

“He seems interested in your pretty exboyfriend.”

Derek growled. “Stiles never was my boyfriend.”

“If you say so.. Bet you regret this anyhow.”

“Peter, I swear… Please tell me this: is he human?”

Peter chuckled. “Human? No way!”

Derek gritted his teeth. “Then what the hell is he?”

“A fairy.”

“A… fairy?”

“Yup, I am sure about this. I don’t know anything about fairies, though, except to things: they don’t usually fall in love with humans. And that they never do anything that isn’t in their interest.”

Derek took a deep breath to calm down. “Why the hell didn’t you tell Stiles?” he asked.

“Because he didn’t ask me. He…”

“You should have told him anyway! You are so useless!” he shouted, turning off his phone.

He had to do something. Matthew was clearly after something. Not Stiles, certainly. Stiles was just human. But _what_ was he after?

He didn’t know what to do. For now he opted to not do anything, as he watched Stiles completely drench Matthew in cold water. The man grinned, and tackled him on the beach. To be hit by a ball that Jackson had _completely accidentally_ happen to kick _in the same moment_ that Matthew’s hand had _wrongly_ touched Stiles’ hair.

Jackson winked in Derek’s direction. Apparently the pack didn’t approve at all of Matthew. Nice. __


	6. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vet smiled. “Just an advice, Derek. Keep the girl close, tonight.” He said, before leaving them standing and going back into his office in the clinic.  
> Derek looked in confusion at the vet and then at the little girl.  
> Tonight was the full moon.
> 
> OR
> 
> Matthew attacks and Derek finds out who is Cassie's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

“What’s the plan for today?” asked Erica, as she proceeded to empty the bottle of milk in her cereals. She received a glare from Jackson for this, but she just stuck out her tongue in response.

“We are still discussing it.” Said Scott, giving Lydia a look.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “There is nothing you can do, McCall. We are going Ice Skating.” She said, pursing her lips a little.

Scott shook his head. “You know how much I suck at that. I can’t skate to save my life, literally.”

“Do you realise that literally no one cares, McCall?” interrupted him Jackson.

Scott turned to face Stiles, who was feeding Cassie. “My only brother Stiles Stilinski. Please tell your horrible sister how much I suck at Ice Skating and how no one should force me to go and make a fool of myself?” he pleaded.

Stiles arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Since you guy _forced_ me to go in the woods, camping, with you, I guess you can come Ice Skating with us.”

Scott glared at his bestfriend. “Traitor.” Stiles just laughed, before turning to Lydia.

“Lydia, light of my eyes, beautiful queen of my heart, cold hearted princess of the world, forever young rose in a camp of grass...” he started.

Lydia looked at him in suspicion. “What do you want Stilinski?”

“Please, please, please... can I invite Matthew?” he asked, giving his best puppy eyes.

Jackson, Allison and Scott said “No.” At the same time, earning a glare and a pout from Stiles. “Why not?”

Jackson sat down next to Stiles. “Because that guy is weird. I don’t like him.”

Stiles grinned at him. “Flash news! You don’t have to like him. I have to like him.”

Allison, fixed his fringe as she spoke. “Yeah, but we love you, and we need to protect you. And we think there is something off about that guy.”

Derek had never been prouder of his pack. You could see that every single one of them, even Kira and Erica, seemed unsure about Matthew. They all seemed to be sharing some sort of displeasure about the blond fairy. 

The night before, he had gone to his house, to do some researches about fairies, but he hadn’t found much. He left the boys bickering among each other, and stood up.

“Lydia,I need to go and see Deaton. I will see you at the ice rink?” he asked.

Before Lydia could answer, Cassie jumped off her dad knees, and looked at Derek with her best puppy eyes. “Uncle Derek! Can I come with you?” she asked.

Derek looked at Stiles, who just shrugged, before smiling at the little girl. “Sure.”

Cassie squealed in delight, and hugged Derek’s legs. Lydia shrugged, as the Alpha picked up the girl. “Sure. See you there!”

Stiles smiled at him and waved at both. “Bye, Cassie. Take care of Big Bad!”

Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help snort when Cassie answered, in a serious tone. “I will. Luke, Marie, please take care of Daddy for me.”

Stiles expression was priceless.

***

Cassie was sitting in a corner of Deaton office, and was drawing in one of the books that Deaton gave her. The Vet was sitting on the other side with Derek.

“I don’t know much about fairies. The only thing I know for sure, is that they are always connected to a particular specie of tree. And apparently when they die, they become one of the tree themselves. Which is relatively interesting, since their power automatically goes to a newborn fairy. That’s why there aren’t many fairy.”

Derek nodded. “Are they... evil? Dangerous?” he asked.

Deaton squinted his eyes. “Not that I know of. In the past, fairies used to do the missionary’s job. They used to look after other supernaturalbeings, and curing them if they were sick. They are really strong, since they don’t need no full moon to unleash their powers.”

Derek groaned. “They must have a weakness!”

Deaton rolled his eyes. “I was getting there. They can’t say I love you. Because saying it will tie them to the person they tie themselves to. But if someone tells them ‘I love you’, well he literally would have tied himself to the fairy for the rest of his life. Which I think isn’t that nice.”

Derek’s eyes were wide open. “So if Stiles said that he loves Matthew...”

Deaton nodded gravely. “... he would tie himself and literally become a slave of the fairy. Yes. But...” he added, before Derek could say anything. “Two things: the ‘I love you’ has to be sincere, the person has to believe that he loves the fairy. Which usually isn’t a problem, fairies are always attractive. Second, a kiss, which is one of the most loving things someone can do, takes away power from the fairy. They have to really think that they will get you before they kiss you.”

Derek’s jaw stiffened, as he imagined Stiles kissing Matthew. “When you say a kiss, you mean anyone at all can kiss him, or only the... victim?”

Deaton smiled an ‘ _I see where you are going with this’_ smile, and Derek growled a little. Deaton chuckled. “No, of course not. Anyone’s kiss.” He answered.

“Good.” Decided Derek, standing up. Deaton, however, was looking at Cassie, with a confused look on his face. 

“Who is that again?” he asked.

Derek turned to the little girl. Deaton was looking at her like he just saw a ghost. “That’s Cassandra, Stiles’ daughter.” He explained. 

Deaton nodded absentmindedly, and then called her. “Cassandra?”

Cassie turned to look atDeaton, and blinked a few times before walking up to the men. She stopped next to Derek, and grabbed his trousers, seeking some sort of reassurense.

Deaton smiled softly at her. “Can I see your hands?” he asked.

Cassie looked at Derek, who did his best to conceal his confused expression and gave a curt nod. Then she open her little hand, and placed it on top of Deaton’s. The doctor studied her palm for a few seconds, then smiled. “Of course.” He muttered to himself. “The eyes should have told me. Just like Tals.” Then he smiled to the little girl, and handed her a lollipop. 

Cassie smiled and took the sweet. Derek looked in confusion at Deaton, waiting for an explanation for his weird behaviour, but got none. The vet smiled. “Just an advice, Derek. Keep the girl close, tonight.” He said, before leaving them standing and going back into his office in the clinic.

Derek looked in confusion at the vet and then at the little girl.

Tonight was the full moon.

***

Derek smelled his presence, even before he saw him. To be honest, he was not sure how exactly Stiles had managed to convince the others to let Matthew come, but it didn’t matter anyway. The fairy was there.

Stiles grinned when he saw them approaching the ice rink, and hurriedly exited the rink.

Cassie jumped on her dad, and kissed his cheek. “Daddy! We had so much fun! Doctor Deaton was very nice to me, he gave me a book to colour and then he gave me a sweet, it was very nice. And then...” 

Stiles let her babble for a few seconds, before turning to Derek. “Thanks for looking after her, Sour Wolf.”

And Derek suddenly wanted to smack Stiles in the head, because why was he still using those nicknames with him when he literally had invited his fairy boyfriend all the way from New York. Instead, he just gave him a nod. “I am gonna get some skates for me and Cassandra?” 

Derek nodded, before walking away with the little girl.

They found Isaac and Matthew in the changing rooms putting on their own skates. The fairy smiled at the two. “Oh, hello Derek. Hello, Cassie.”

Cassie gave a shy wave, while Derek settled for a nod. God, he hated that guy. Why was he so freaking nice. Why wasn’t he...

Something imploded, and the noise reverberated through the room. Cassandra screamed, and Derek shifted immediately, shelding the little girl with his body. 

He saw the fairy and Isaac on the floor, and then something hit him on the head. He lost conciousness.

***

When Derek woke up again, he wasn’t in the changing rooms. Instead he was sitting on the floor of a... lab?

He tried to move, only to realise that his hands were tied behind his back. His mouth was also covered, but he could see. He turned his head left and right, until he spotted Cassie.

She was also tied on another pole, and was looking at him, tears streaming down her face. It was painful to watch.

“Oh, you finally woke up.” Said Matthew, strolling towards him. “How are you feeling?” he asked, with consideration, as if he was honestly waiting for an answer.

Derek’s eyes blazed red, as he tried to free himself. Matthew tutted. “Now, come on. Don’t be rude, Derek Hale.” He turned to Cassie and smiled. “How are you, young Hale?” he asked her.

Cassie refused to answer, and looked at the floor. Matthew walked slowly towards her, and put a hand under her chin. “How does it feel to see both yourself and your father tied up like this?” he asked, stroking her hair.

“My dad is still out there, and when he finds you, he will kill you.” She answered fercely, and Derek was stuck again by how much she remainded him of Stiles.

Matthew looked at her in confusion. “But your daddy doesn’t know where you are. And I was talking about Derek.”

“Derek is my uncle.” She spat back. Derek was sure she growled at him. The girl had been spending too much time with werewolves.

Matthew looked at her, then at Derek, amazed. “Wait... you don’t know? Stiles doesn’t know, or just hasn’t told you?”

Both the hostages just glared at him. Matthew laughed out loud. “I can’t believe you guys haven’t realised. Derek... I was expecting you to be a better Alpha than this, to be honest.” Derek still eyed him in confusion. “I am quite old, to be honest. I am nearly 457 years old. Maybe that’s why I notice things so much easier.” He shrugged, and walked back to Derek. He sat down in front of the werewolf, green eyes in green. “You might be wondering why I took you both with me. Well, you see, I’m a scientist. I like experimenting. Especially on supernatural creatures. And when I met Stiles with his beautiful werewolf daughter... well, what better opportunity?”

He laughed at Derek’s stunned expression. “And of course no one would notice that she is a werewolf. Well, haven’t you seen her hand? The vein in the centre of her palm? It’s more apparent than ever. This means that she will present, tonight. That’s the real reason why I came. Being able to experiment on a werewolf, who has a spark and a werewolf for parents? And of course, Stiles is kinda cute.”

Derek froze. So Cassandra was a werewolf. So her biological father was a werewolf. Stiles had left a few weeks after Danny’s party where... where he and Derek had gotten a bit too intimate.Deaton had said something about Tals. Tals, Thalia. Thalia Hale. 

Matthew laughed again. “I see you are finally getting the point. Yes, Cassie is your daughter, silly Alpha.” He said with a smirk.

Derek was about to growl at him again, when he heard footsteps approaching. Matthew seemed to hear them as well, and with a swift movement sent a towel to cover Cassandra’s mouth. Then, he made a wide hand movement, as if casting a spell. He smirked in satisfation and started acting as if he was searching for something.

The door burst open, and Stiles came searching in. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was set in a thin line. He was holding a bat, and had a tiny backpack on his bag. Derek remembered that expression quite well. It was the expression that Stiles gave him whenever Derek tried to force him to remain home while they went hunting. 

He seemed surprised to see Matthew. The fairy gave him a worried expression, as Stiles approached him. “Any luck?” he asked.

Stiles’ expression crumbled, and he shook his head. “No.”

Matthew enveloped him in a hug, and ran hand through his hair. “We will find them, Stiles. You can count on me.”

Derek couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The guy really deserved an Oscar for his acting. He was mad good. He turned his head, to see Cassie, looking straight at her father, with a concentrated expression. She seemed up to something.

Derek turned back to Stiles, and noticed immediately some sort of change in the other’s posture. Stiles blinked a fewtimes, and Derek was ready to say that even though Matthew had obviously done something to make them invisible, Derek was sure Stiles made eye contact with him. 

Stiles got out of the hug, and reached something inside his bag. Matthew looked at him in confusion, which became horror when Stiles took an Oak branch from his bag. Matthew looked first at the branch, then at Stiles. “You... you know?”

Stiles gave him a condescending look. “That you are a fairy? Always have. That you are evil? Not until you kidnapped my daughter and my... and Derek.” Stiles created a tiny flame with his hand. “Now youhave two options: you can let them go, and leave the scene real quick. Or you can stay, and try and fight me. Just FYI, my friends are on their way here. You know how easy it would be for me to burn the branch and end your existence.”

Matthew pursed his lips. Stiles arched an eyebrow. Matthew shook his head, and made a swift movement. Derek felt his hand free and the towel off his mouth. He turned back to look at Stiles and Matthew, but Matthew had disappeared. He looked at the burned branch on the floor. Stiles, however, wasn’t paying him any attention, and was hugging his daughter tightly.

“Shhh... You are okay now, Cassie. Shh...” he murmured, stroking her hair, and pressing kisses on her forehead.

Derek could barely control his anger. Stiles knew that the boy wasn’t human all along. Yet, he still invited him over. “How can you be so reckless?” snapped the Alpha.

Stiles looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You knew he was a fairy. That he wasn’t human. Yet you still invited him in Beacon Hills. And you still came to face him alone. What is wrong with you?!”

Stiles felt his own blood rush rising as he stood up to face Derek. He wasn’t as tall as the Alpha, so the effect wasn’t as strong. “I believe I am allowed to make decision for my own life.”

“Not when those decision endanger, others!” snapped Derek.

They’re argument started getting louder and louder. Cassie started shaking as she looked at the two arguing and arguing. She felt a weird warm feeling at the pit of her stomach as she saw Derek growling at her father.

When the werewolf took another step towards Stiles and grabbed him by the neck, instic took over, and she turned. “Get off my dad!” she screamed, launching herself in between the two.

Stiles stared at his daughter in shock, and Derek took a step back. He then turned to Stiles again, making sure he didn’t seem menacing to the little girl. “There is something that Matthew told me that you need to know.”


	7. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott interrupted. “What’s wrong, Stiles? What happened?” he asked, gently.   
> Stiles looked at his two best friend, and sighed loudly. He hid his face in the pillow and started talking.
> 
> OR
> 
> Stiles finally explains what happened that night at Danny's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! There is no smutt, but there is some mention of it. JUST FYI, I LOVE YALL FOR READING THIS STORY!

Stuart heard the car sopping in front of the Stilinski house, but he delayed standing up as much as it was possibly possible. When however, people from outside started pounding at the door, he decided to stand up and open the door.

He opened a fraction of a millilitre of the door, to be faced by a pair of furious green eyes. 

“Stuart Ernst Stilinski, open the door.” Bellowed Lydia.

Stuart squinted his eyes at her. “I don’t know if I should be scared by the fact that you know my middle name or not.” He commented, still not opening the door.

“Come on, Stuart. We know Stiles is here.” Said a voice behind Lydia. Stuart hadn’t noticed him at first, but Scott was standing right behind Lydia.

“That’s the whole point. Stiles is here, that’s why I am not opening the door.”

Scott looked at him confused, while Lydia scoffed. “You do realise Scott is a werewolf and that if he wanted to he could easily rip the door from its handles?” she asked.

Stuart smirked. “You do realise Stiles is not dumb and that he replaced all the doors with mountain ash door?” he said, mimicking her tone.

Lydia glared at him, while Scott sighed. “Come on, Stuart. We just want to check on him, we are not going to hurt him or anything.

Stuart squinted his eyes at that. “How can I be sure that it’s actually you?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Ask us anything.”

Stuart thought about it for a few seconds, before finally deciding what to ask. He grinned at Lydia, and asked. “What’s the first thing you and Stiles said to each other?” he asked, with a sly smirk on his face.

Lydia blushed at the point where her hair and her face colour matched. She glared at Stuart, who only crossed his arms and smirked in answer. Scott tried very hard to stifle a smile, at Lydia’s facial expression.

The banshee sighed. “He asked me ‘Will you marry me?’ and I said ‘Not even in thousand years’ and left.” 

Scott bursted out laughing – terrible, terrible friend- and smiled at Lydia. “He wasn’t even heartbroken. He went home with me, and spent the whole afternoon telling me how in ten ears you would have changed your mind.”

Stuart opened the door and stepped inside, as he gave Scott a knowing smile. “Same. He told me everything about his ‘future wife’ when he got home.” He shook his head. “And now look at him, ready to go to his long term crush wedding.” He looked at the ceiling. “Or as ready as he can be at the moment.” He shrugged and beckoned them. “He’s upstairs.”

Lydia gave him a curt nod and walked upstairs without even trying to make her heels less loud. Scott gave Stuart a last smile, before following the banshee upstairs.

Lydia didn’t bother knocking and flung the door open. Cassie was lying on the carpet looking at the television. Stiles was lying on the bed, face in the pillow. He didn’t turn when the door opened, but Cassie did. She let out a scream and jumped on her feet, and hugged Lydia. “Auntie Lydia!” she screamed, huggin the banshee’s knees.

Stiles raised his head and looked at his two best friend in confusion. He then groaned loudly and hid his head under the pillow. Lydia flashed a quick smile to Cassie before turning to her father. “You better be scared, Stilinski. What the hell?!”

Before she could add anything else, Stuart appeared at the door. He smiled at Cassie. “Come on Princess, let’s go. I am gonna buy you some ice cram.” He said. Cassie squealed in delight and immediately let go of Lydia. 

Stiles raised his head and pointed at the bag next to the door. “Her hat is there,and so are her sunglasses. Its too hot for her to go out without them.”

Stuart complayed, and after a few seconds him and Cassie were out. Scott closed the door behind them and closed the windows. Stiles stared at him as he did it, and squinted his eyes at them. “I feel slightly threatened at the moment.”

Lydia sat down on the chair next to his bed. “As you should.” Scott sat down on the floor and gave him an ‘here we go’ look. “What the hell were you thinking? Leaving like this we thought you and Derek got home together! When we woke up, Derek told us that you didn’t come back with him, what the actual…? I called you and you didn’t pick up, I was- we were worried!”

Scott interrupted. “What’s wrong, Stiles? What happened?” he asked, gently. 

Stiles looked at his two best friend, and sighed loudly. He hid his face in the pillow and started talking.

***

_ Flash back- Stiles pov _

_ I sighed, as I entered the party with Lydia and Jackson. Lydia had prepared a punch that could knock out werewolves, which was pretty siiiick! I couldn’t wait to see a drunk Derek. It would have been the best thing of my life. Maybe I could have gotten a picture of him as well, or something. Well, I already had a lot of pictures of Derek on my phone. And no, its not creepy or anything. It’s just that Derek’s face demands to be photographed. _

_ Turned out, finding Derek was not one going to be easy. I spent the longest 2 hours of my life dancing and trying to locate the hot and broody Alpha and dancing with other strangers. And then I spotted him. I made my way towards the boy and knocked over a girl. I muttered an apology and made to walk away from her. She grabbed my arm, obviously having other ideas. _

_ “You fucking spark!” she spat in my face. I tried to move away, because 1) it hurt, 2) she smelled and 3) she was clearly a supernatural being. A drunk and angry human being. _

_ “You didn’t even apologize, you fucker!” she shouted. She scowled, then grinned devishly. She made a long and complicated gesture with her hand, and smirked. “There you go.” She said, before walking away swiftly. _

_ I made to ask what she did, but I had a sick feeling that I would know, sooner than later. That’s when I felt a sudden change washing over me. I felt suddenly very hot. My hands were shaking slightly, and it seemed like the temperature in the room had just rose by a few degrees. A boy ran past me, and I felt my skin tingling where he touched me.  _

_ As a horrible doubt about what she did to me came over me, I walked towards the bathroom, trying hard not to shake. I entered the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was sweating copiously and my face was flustered. My legs shook and I felt a slick wet feeling on my tight. _

_ I fished my phone from my pocket and made to call Lydia, when the door opened, and a boy came in. I recognised him from school. His name was Sebastian. The boy had a crush on me, everyone in school knew that. He looked at me in concern. “Are you ok? You were making some weird noises.” He explained. _

_ Only then I realized my mouth was opened and that I was actually making some noises. I closed my mouth and then turned to Sebastian again. He walked up to me, and put a hand on my arm, in concern. My skin burned under his touch. “Are you ok, Stiles?” _

_ I moaned softly, and hid my face in his neck. I felt his breath on my neck itching. “Are you… are you drunk?” he stuttered. I ignored him, and pressed a kiss on his neck. “I am not drunk.” I purred when he made to push me back. “I just… want you.” _

_ He made another weak attempt at pushing me off him, but I pressed my leg in between his swiped, moaning in his neck. _

_ I blacked out then, and next thing I remembered was putting my clothes back on as I creeped out of the room. I wasn’t sure of the time, or the day for that matter, but I was disgusted by myself. I just had sex with fucking Sebastian? Yuk. _

_ I walked out of the room, and towards the centre of the party looking for Lydia and Jackson. When I didn’t spot her, I sighed, pulled out my phone and typed a quick message. Or started to type, when the previous sensation started again. I clenched my teeth and forced my hands to type. _

**_ Help, I pissed off a witch or something like that and she cursed me? I keep getting randomly horny?  _ **

_ I closed his eyes, and pressed the send button, and walked to the first room I found and entered. I closed the door behind him, when a strong smell hit me. If sex had a smell, then it would definitely be this, I am sure. _

_ I turned around to see Ethan and Danny staring at me, both clearly drunk. Ethan gave me a look and licked his lips. I didn’t even question it. I walked up to them. _

_ I blacked out again, and found myself standing in another room, a bottle of beer in a hand, and a few empty ones at my feet. My butt hurt, and I knew what that meant. Doesn’t mean I felt less guilty. I just wanted to find Lydia and leave as soon as possible. _

_ Someone put a hand on my shoulder and here it was the fucking feeling again. I tried to contain my shaking and turned to face… a pair of startling green eyes. Derek. _

_ He smiled at me, and wrinkled his nose. “I got your message.” _

_ I looked at him with as much confusion as I could muster, my brain already dizzy with very embarrassing thoughts about the tall Alpha. I made a step towards him, and put a hand on his chest. “My message?” I purred. _

_ Derek pushed my hand off and nodded. “Let’s go. I can smell the arousal coming off you, I am taking you to Deaton.” He said, pushing me outside and yet barely touching me. _

_ I put as much fight as I could in my drunk and horny state, but I eventually found myself in his car. “You are drunk…” I slurred. _

_ “Yes, but I am a werewolf. I can still get us to Deaton without problem.” He said, starting the car. I looked at him from under my eyelashes, and tried to move under the seat belt. “Dereeek. You said I smell. You don’t like my smell?” I asked, brushing my hand on his tight. He gulped and pushed my hand off. “Trust me, I do like your smell. Too much for your own good.” _

_ I moved my hand on Derek’s tight again. “You want me.” I said, accusingly, feeling the wet sensation in between my legs again. My face was growing hotter. I saw Derek giving me a look before turning his attention to the road. He didn’t answer me, and didn’t move my hand away. _

_ I tried to control myself until we got to the clinic.  _

_ Derek sighed. “Come on, Stiles. Let’s go.” He said, untaking my seatbealt. His arm brushed on my stomach and on my arm, and the last ounce of self control I had left disappeared. _

_ I grabbed his shirt and smashed our lips together. Derek tried to move but he didn’t put that much of a fight. I put a hand under his shirt and caressed his abs. last thing I remembered before blacking out was Derek shredding my shirt in an attempt to get my out of them. _

***

Stiles sighed after he told them the story. “He came to my house the day after, while I was still hung over and clearly out of it. And then he said that it was all a huge mistake and that he was sorry and whatever.” He paused. “I threw a shoe at him.” He looked at Lydia and Scott. “You understand why I never tried to find out who was the father? I literally fucked four people during that party. Only two were werewolves. Only two have green eyes. Only one has green eyes and is a werewolf.”

Stiles covered his face with his hands. “I don’t want Derek to hate her. He said that that night was a mistake! If that night was a mistake to him, well… that means that he thinks the baby is a mistake as well! Derek could… he would…”

“Stiles.” Interrupted Lydia, her voice firm. When the boy didn’t look up, she raise his chin with two fingers. “You know Derek. He doesn’t pause to think. But you saw him. He loves Cassie. Everyone does. He will only love her more, now that he knows that she is her daughter as well. You know that. What’s the real problem?”

Stiles looked out of the window. “I… I don’t want him to take her away from me.” He whispered.

Lydia smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “Take it easy. Derek would never do that, I am sure.” She stood up, and Scott did the same. “Take it easy for today. Tomorrow, however, you better be at my house 9.00 sharp!” she said, walking out.

Scott winked. “Derek said that he tried to text you.” He said, before leaving.

Stiles stared at the door for a while after they left, before taking his phone. He opened it and checked under the tons of messages that the pack had sent to him, until he found Derek’s.

**_ Stiles. I don’t know why you left like that when you I told you I was Cassandra’s father. I am sorry if I did something. I don’t want to take her away from you. You love her, and so do I. I just wish I could know her better. And maybe… talk to you as well? Derek. _ **

Stiles re read the message twice, before typing an answer. He debated with himself for a few seconds before thinking ‘fuck it’ and pressing send.

**_ Sure. I am sorry for overreacting. I’ll see you tomorrow?x Stiles. _ **

He smiled as he hid his face in the pillow.


	8. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAITING!ILY

Derek Hale was sitting in the living room with Jackson and Boyd, as the three werewolves tried their best to fix air conditioner, when the door bell rang. Derek’s whole body stiffened, because he knew exactly who was on the other side of the door. Boyd gave him a gentle smile, and Jackson squeezed his shoulder.

Lydia opened the door, and was greeted by a squealing Cassie. Her hair was left untamed and, the long brown waves on her shoulders. “Auntie Lyds!” she chanted, jumping on Lydia. The banshee laughed, with a smile on her lips. 

She eyed Stiles, who was struggling with two suitcases, and gave a sneering smile. “Looks like the drama queen is back.” She mocked him.

Stiles rolled his eyes, as he entered the house. Allison was next to him in a second, with Erica by her said. “We need to talk. You disappeared in the middle of the night, and you didn’t answer to any of the texts I sent you.” Said the blonde werewolf, hands on her hips.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but followed the two girls up stairs. Derek forced himself to not stop working on the air conditioner when he heard Stiles walking throught the living room, but nope, Stiles had to stop. Of course he had to.

“Hey guys.” Called the human.

Boyd nudged him with his left foot, and Derek had to fight down the instic of turning and breaking said foot.

Jackson turned around, and arched an eyebrow. “Oh, look at who’s back. Hello, Stilinski.”

Stiles smirked. “I just realised I couldn’t leave before your bacherlorhood party. I can’t wait.” He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, as he climbed the stairs. 

Only when Stiles disappeared inside his room, wuth Erica and Allison at his heels, Derek let out a sigh.

Jackson shook his head. “This is honestly so pathetic,Derek.I expected better from you.” 

Derek ignored him, and kept his head on the air conditioner.

“Uncle Derek!” called Cassie, putting her hands on his eyes. 

Derek let out a fake gasp, and said. “Who is this?”

Cassie giggled, before demanding. “Guess!”

Derek pretended to think about it for a while. “Uhm. Who could it be? Is it Marie?” he asked, making Cassie giggle harder.

“No! I am not Marie!”

“Who could it possibly be? Whoever it is smells very nice. Must be a pretty girl. Is it Lydia?” he asked again.

“No! I am not Auntie Lydia.” She said, laughing again.

“Oh! I know! It’s the princess! It’s Cassandra!” he said.

The little Stilinski girl laughed and freed his eyes. “Well done!” she screamed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she sat down beside him and showed him her fingers. “Look at what I can do.” She said. She opened both hands and assumed a very concentrated expression. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then, on one of her fingers, a little claw appeared.

Cassie smiled in delight. “See! I did it!”

Derek looked at her with a mix of affection with a tiny hint of pride. “Well done!” he cooed, ruffling her hair. Only then he noticed Stiles looking at both of them from the doorway, a strange look on his face and a hint of a smile on his lips. When he caught Derek’s stare, however, his smile disappeared.

Stiles set him lip in a thin line, as he called Cassie. “Cassie, come on. You need to take a shower, before we go out.” 

Cassie sighed loudly, causing everyone to laugh, before hopping after Stiles. Once they were both out of earshot, Lydia addressed Derek. “So?” she demanded, an eyebrow raised.

Derek pretended not to know what the other girl was on about. “So what?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, as she sat down behind him, Jackson and Boyd. “You do realise that if he hasn’t a reason to remain, Stiles won’t remain, right?” she asked.

This time Derek turned to look at her in open confusion. “What do you mean ‘Stiles won’t remain’?” 

Lydia sighed, as she started to paint her fingernails. “In case you forgot, the only reason as of why Stiles is here, is my wedding. He hasn’t been back in Beacon Hills in 6 years, and only came because I begged him to. He lives with his brother in New York. He works from New York. Don’t tell me you thought he was going to stay here even after the wedding.”

This hit Derek harder than a slap across the face. He had grown so used to Stiles being around in those days, that he had forgotten that Stiles lived elsewhere. Without any shadow of doubt, Stiles did not have any reason at all to remain in Beacon Hills after the wedding. He probably would fly back home right after the wedding ceremony. 

Derek looked up at Lydia, who was looking at him with sympathy. “What should I do?” he asked, his shoulder slumping down. He didn’t know what he had to do. Because, as much as he had tried to convince himself other ways, he had never gone past Stiles.

***

_ Lydia tapped her fingers on the table, annoyed. Derek was still in the shower, and as angry as she was, she wasn’t mad enough to enter the bathroom and start shouting at him while he scrubbed himself down. Yuk. _

_ Finally the door opened, andDerek emerged, a towel on his hips and another one in his hair. He arched an eyebrow at her. “Lydia. What are you doing here?” for some reasons he seemed exhausted, and tired. _

_ Lydia didn’t care. She was too angry at him. “I know that most of the time you two just argue and argue with each other, but damn it, he’s still a member of the pack!” she shouted at him immediately. _

_ Derek took a step back, worried. “Lydia? You ok? What are you talking about?” he asked. _

_ Lydia scoffed. “What do you think I’m talking about! You just let him leave, not even a last good bye, or something!” _

_ Derek shook his head, frustrated. “Can you please be clear? I literally have no idea what you are on about.” _

_ The sincerity seemed to show on his face, because Lydia wavered. She looked at him, suddenly unsure. “You... you didn’t know?” she asked, confused. _

_ Derek sighed. “I don’t know if you don’t tell me what you are talking about first!” he said, irritated.  _

_ Lydia took a deep breath, and ran a hand through her hair. “Stiles left.” _

_ Derek looked at her, not understanding, Stiles? Left? This didn’t make any sense. Why would Stiles leave? And leave to go where? His dad was his only family, right? And his dad lived here, in Beacon Hills. Where would he go. _

_ He frowned at Lydia. “What? What do you mean, ‘Stiles left’?” he asked the firl. _

_ Lydia rubbed her eyes. “He left! What do you think I mean? He is gone! He left this morning, I don’t know where to. All I know is that everyone was at the airpot, except you.” She bit her lip. “I thought you were just being a douche and that you didn’t want to show up. I thought you knew.” _

_ Derek was currently feeling like the biggest idiot in the history of the world. Here he was, standing in the middle of his loft, half naked, gaping at Lydia, unable to grasp the concept of Stiles leaving. Leaving Beacon Hills. Leaving the pack. Leaving him. _

_ Nothing, however, hurt more than knowing that Stiles had chosen not to tell him.  _

***

Lydia offered him a tiny smile. “Well, you can try and, you know, talk to him. Humans like that. Interacting.” She taunted.

Scott winked at him. “Go, he’s upstairs. Just tell Erica and Allison that we need them.”

Isaac gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I’ve been team Derek and Stiles from the beginning, champion.”

Derek glared at him, before giving a loud sigh. Then he proceeded to go upstairs.

He knocked softly at the door, and Erica opened it. “Oh. Derek.” She said, uninterested, stepping outside.

Allison was sitting on the matrimonial bed and was combing down Casssie’s hair. Stiles was putting on his shoes. Father and daughter where both dressed to go out.

“Where are you going?” asked Derek, unable to stop himself.

Stiles looked at him with a curios expression, and then shrugged. “We are going to get Cassie’s dress for the wedding.” He explained, as Allison finished combing Cassie’s hair.

Allison stood up, and prepared to leave. “Are you sure the dress won’t ruin in a bus?”

Stiles shrugged again. “I hope not. But my car is currently out of order, I don’t think I can use it.”

Before he could stop himself, Derek blurted out. “If you want,I can give you a lift.”

This time Stiles turned around to look at him. He arched an eyebrow, and then thought about it for a second. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Cassie chimed in. “Uncle Derek has a black car and is beautiful!”

Derek smiled at the little girl, before turning to Stiles. “Yeah, it’s fine. Just let me get my shoes, and we can go.”

/

Stiles sat down in the back seat with Cassie during the drive to the tailor, and immediately asked Derek to turn the radio on. Despite the fact that Derek would have preferred to talk to him.

He wasn’t however sure what he and Stiles should discuss about. He really liked Cassie, no question about it. But he could never say that he loved her. Not as a father love her daughter, type of love. He barely knew her. He didn’t even know when her birthday was.

He had to reassure Stiles that he had no intention whatsoever of separating him from his daughter. However, this didn’t mean Derek was not interested in knowing her. Because he was. He wanted to grow a relationship of some sorts with her. Cassandra seemed a smart and nice girl. Stiles had done a nice job.

He stopped the car outside the tailor’s shop. Stiles jumped out of the car without a word, and helped his daughter out. Before walking away, however, he made a point of conceding Derek a smile. “Thank you.”

Derek smiled back, as he followed him inside. “It’s okay.”

Derek stood on the side, watching as Cassandra tried on her dress. It was of a pale cream color, with golden flowerish decoration. It was very simple and yet veryy sophisticated at the same time. When he realised that Stiles still needed to take some pictures and pay, he decided to leave him alone for a minute.

He walked out the shop and headed for the jewelry opposite. He was not sure what he was looking for. A present for Cassandra?

His face lit up when he noticed a simple golden necklace. It wasn’t expensive and it was very simple. It was gold, with a heart on it. Oit also had two other pendant, a little cream coloured moon, and a letter C. It was perfecr.

Derek was about to buy it when he noticed another necklace next to it. He didn’t even pause to think about it. He bought both pendants and left the shop.

***

Stiles sipped his drink, his stomach clenched. He knew the moment had come. Hhe knew that Derek was about to say something about Cassie and the whole messy situation they were in.

Derek sighed. “Okay, Stiles. I... I don’t want to take Cassandra away from you. I really like her, and she is amazing, but I honestly barely know her. I am ready to take as much responsibility towards her as you want, and if you want me to, I am ready to pay for whatever I need to pay. But... I would like to know her better. I am her biological father, sure, but I am not her dad. At least not yet.”

Derek looked at him in worry, as Stiles sipped his drink. He exhaled only when he saw Stiles relaxing and his face breaking into a smile. “Oh Thank god.” Said the spark. 

Derek smiled as well, as he handed Stiles the necklace he bought for Cassie. “This is for Cassandra. It’s a necklace. It matches her dress.”

“Oh. You shouldn’t have, Der...” Stiles sucked a breath, when he saw the necklace. “It’s... It’s beautiful Derek.” Then he looked at him curiously. “You are the only one who always calls her Cassandra.”

Derek shook his head. “I find it a beautiful name. Cassandra was the name of the Trojan prophetess, isn’t it?”

Stiles blushed lightly. “I... how do you know?”

Derek smiled as he stood up to go and pay, his hands brushing against Stiles’. “You have good taste in names.”

Derek started to walk away, when Stiles called him. “Derek!” said the younger boy. The werewolf turned, only to be enveloped in a hug by Stiles. His breath hitched in his throat when Stiles kissed his cheek. “Thank you. For everything.” He said softly, before stepping back. He smiled at him again and walked back to where his daughter was playing in the park.

And the second necklace in Derek’s pocket never felt heavier.

 

[ ](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCLaq9sjV-8YCFUaa2wod6XsCdw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FOCTCHOCO-Necklace-Pendant-Titanium-Boyfriend%2Fdp%2FB00NA661PO&ei=3FO2VbbMF8a07gbp94m4Bw&psig=AFQjCNHDeMxaolrfajtGExrkGYsD5jxFLA&ust=1438098751546628)


	9. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles glanced at his friend. “But somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him.”   
> “Why don’t you tell him?” asked Scott quietly, a few seconds later.  
> Stiles let a dark laugh. “For him to reject me again. I don’t think I would get over it, Scott. Not a second time.”
> 
> OR
> 
> Scott gives Stiles advice, and Derek and Stiles finally speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ONLY GOT ONE CHAPTER TO GO, OH MY GOD!
> 
> IF YOU GOT ANY QUESTION, COME AND FIND ME ON TUMBLR
> 
> Tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com  
> Tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com  
> Tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com  
> Tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com

They stopped by Stiles’ house to drop Cassie. Jackson’s bachelorhood party was going to take place that night so that they would be able to spend Friday chilling and getting over the hangover. Lydia was going to spend the whole night and day with Erica, Kira and Allison. Marie and Luke where already there, so Cassie would not be alone with Melissa and John.

“Have you got everything?” asked Stiles mussing her hair.

Cassie nodded, seriously. “Toothbrush, jim jamas, bed time stories, clothes, and a peluche.” She answered, pointing at her bag.

Stiles smiled, and hugged her. “Very good. Be nice to Grandpa, ok?” he demanded, kissing her cheeks.

She nodded again, before hugging Derek as well. The werewolf was a bit surprised, but hugged her back. “See you later, Cassandra.” He said, kissing the top of her hair.

“Don’t worry, Stiles.” Said his father, as he picked the little girl up. “I’ll look after this sweetie pie.” 

Stiles smirked. “I am not worried about her, I am more worried about you, to be honest.” He lied easily. Both John and Derek knew he was lying, but chose not to comment.

Cassandra waved her father goodbye again, before John walked in with her.

The moment the front door closed off, Derek heard Stiles’ heartbeat raising. He chose to ignore it- like he did with most of the things concerning Stiles- and turned to face the boy. “Shall we go?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. The necklace in his pocket seemed to burn. Derek wanted to do nothing more than he wanted to give it to Stiles, but... he wasn’t sure the boy would accept it. They were friends, okay, but...

Stiles smiled to him, an apology in his eye. “Oh, sorry. Scott is coming to get me... we have togo somewhere...” he explained, and he wasn’t lying.

A few seconds later, he heard the approach of Scott’s motorbike and didn’t he get rid of that piece of trash? He had had it for what? 5 years?

Scott stopped the car in front of them and took his helmet off. He smiled at the two boys. “Hello, boys. Who needs a ride?”

Derek rolled his eyes, while Stiles snickered. “Show off.” He said, at which Stiles snickered even more. 

The spark turned to the werewolf and smiled at him. “See ya later, Derek. Thank you again for today.” He said, as he walked off.

Derek did feel a little bad that he hadn’t got neither a peck on the cheek nor a hug.

***

Stiles and Scott stopped the bike at the edge of the woods and got off. They walked for a few minutes in silence, which was not awkward. Scott didn’t speak, he simply waited for Stiles to say anything.

“He’s so nice.” Stiles blurted out. Scott didn’t need to ask who he was talking about. “Which is weird, because he was always so rude to me, and we didn’t get along at all. I was ready to consign him to the police, and I was plotting ways to kill him in my spare time in case he even got too close to you and I. I mean, I despised him so badly, and yet... I don’t know how he did it, probably with his freaky werewolf powers- yes, you werewolves do have some freaky super powers, don’t look at me like that- and then I started to sort of... despise him less, I guess. I went from being so sure I wouldn’t care if I saw him dropping dead in front of me to being ready to risk my own life and safety to make sure he survived. I started to vuew him as a friend and not an enemy so suddenly, and I don’t understand how the fuck that happened. Then, and I can tell you exactly when, I sort of started to see him under a different light if you know what I mean? I started to notice... things about him. Little things, for example the way he scrunches his nose when something displeases him, the way he always smirks when he proves someone right, the way his whole face lits up the rare times he smiles... I even started to understand how he felt by simply looking at him once. It’s like I started to grow affected by his aura of something like that. I remember the first time I noticed how good looking he was. It might sound weird, but you know the time he punched my hand- and nearly broke it, I might add?”

Scott nodded, suddenly remembering that time many years before when he, Peter and Derek were in Derek’s old loft trying to figure out a way to save Erica and Boyd.

“Well, I know its sound masochist, but that’s the first time I noticed how well built and handsome that fucker was. And, in case you didn’t get it, I was trying to flirt with him. Shh! You are not allowed to remember me how sucky I am at flirting, thank you very much. Well that was the beginning of the crush. And then he dated our evil English teacher, and I was kinda down for a bit. He has terrible taste in women. But then, even though he dated her, he believed me immediately when I said that she had my dad, and that made me like him even more. AlthoughI dated Malia for a while and he dated Braeden, I never really gotten over him. Dating Malia only served to prove me that girls where not really my thing. I was miserable when he went in mission with Braeden for a while. I was the only one he gave his number to, but I never called him. I didn’t want to be pathetic. When he came back, I was ecstatic. I never been so happy my whole life. Then the shit happened. Danny’s party, and the sex and the rejection.”

He sighed as he turned to look at Scott. “It hurt so bad, Scott. I was so depressed, and angry, cause he had wanted it as much as I wanted it! And Ii was so angry, even when I came back.” Stiles stopped talking and looked in the horizon. The sun was setting. 

Scott noticed the tears prickling in Stiles’ eyes, and put his hands around his shoulder. “But?” he prompted the boy.

Stiles glanced at his friend. “But somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him.” He answered. It was the first time he was admitting this words just like that, loud and clearly. It felt good, and scary at the same time. He put his head on Scott’s shoulder. “I fell for him, Scott. I fell in love with him, and nothing scares me more than this. What am I supposed to do?” he asked, the desperation and anxiety clear in his voice. “I spent six years trying hard to get over him, and over the fact that he rejected me. Six fucking years. And all it takes is for him to smile at me once, to be nice to me just once, and here I am, already screwing up everything.”

“Why don’t you tell him?” asked Scott quietly, a few seconds later.

Stiles let a dark laugh. “For him to reject me again. I don’t think I would get over it, Scott.Not a second time.”

Scott took Stiles’ head in his hands. “Tell him. Exactly how you told me. Just tell him how much you love him. No matter what he might answer, do it for yourself. How do you think you would feel if you let this chance slip through your hands like this?” 

Stiles didn’t answer. Then he smirked. “Why didn’t I fall for you, Scotty?”

Scott laughed and wiped a fake tear from his eyes. “After I’ve been married for five years, and had a kid, that’s when you finally reveal your feelings for me?”

Stiles laughed again, and hugged Scott tightly. “Seriously, though. Thanks, bro. It helped... you listening.”

Scott smiled, as they stood up. “Anything anytime for you, Stiles.”

***

“I hate this.” Decided Jackson, a hours later, as a stripper teased him by dancing right in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of slips.

Isaac laughed out laughed, clearly pissed. “Enjoy your night, Jackson, because after you’re married, it won’t happen again. Unfortunately, me and Scott can only watch and not touch. Marriages sometimes suck.”

Scott didn’t nod along with him, and looked horrified at the girl who was shaking her boobs in front of him.

Boyd was sitting in a corner, his face on his phone, and didn’t raise his head once in direction of the strippers.Stiles was clearly uncomfortable, getting attacked at the same time by a male and a female stripper, both shaking their bums at him.

Derek stood right across of him, sulking as he drank from his cup. When one of the strippers made to come and dance on his lap, one silent glare was all she needed to take off immediately. He was a little angry, because those strippers where just dancing in front of Stiles, and Stiles was... _his._

He suddenly remembered what Lydia told him. “If you want Stiles that badly... then go and get him.”

He decided in a second. He stalked until he found himself between Stiles and the stripper. “Excuse me.” He almost growling at the girl, and glaring at the male stripper. In a second both bolted away.

He turned to Stiles, his face mollifying immediately. Stiles arched an eyebrow, and Derek realised he had been Stiles. “Stiles. Can I speak to you a minute?” he looked at Isaac, who was clearly eavesdropping. “In private.”

The blond werewolf caught his eye and stuck his tongue at him, while Stiles nodded. “Sure.”]

They stepped outside, the chill air of July sweeping through the night. Derek looked at the moon in the sky, as he thought about all the speeches he had tried at home, thinking about speaking to Stiles.

“Can we try again?” asked Stiles, so softly Derek almost didn’t catch it. Derek turned to look at the boy, who was staring at the sky, his face a light shade of pink. 

Stiles turned to Derek. “I tried to forget you. It didn’t work. I tried to hate you. Didn’t work. I tried to fall in love with someone else. It didn’t work.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “I still... fuck, I still love you Derek.” He muttered, looking at the ground.

“Stiles... you...” Derek stared at him, flabbergasted. 

When he saw Stiles’ eyes suddenly filling with tears, he decided to act. He grabbed the boy and pulled him into a soft hug. Stiles murmured, his face hidden in Derek’s chest. “I am a problematic boy. I have a daughter to raise. I am still quite immature. But I promise... if you give me the chance...”

“Shh...” said Derek. He didn’t understand. Stiles was asking him? “Stiles, I am sorry. For saying it was a mistake. For saying that I don’t want you. I never stopped loving you with every fibre of my heart, and I never will. I love you Stiles.”

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the necklace. Stiles wiped his eyes, and looked at the jewel. “It’s sapphire.” Said Derek, pointing at the blue crystal.

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Sapphire mean commitment for werewolf, isn’t it? It means that you will try your best.” Said the spark.

Derek didn’t say anything as he tied the necklace to Stiles’ neck. Then he smiled at the effect. It was perfect.

The werewolf made to move back, but Stiles put his arms around the werewolf’s neck. Then slowly he stood on his tip toes and kissed Derek’s lips. The werewolf didn’t pull out, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

“Took you long enough!” shouted Isaac from the door. Derek heard the other werewolves giggling, but didn’t pull away.

When they finally pulled away, Derek joined their hands. “So... what now?” he asked.

Derek smiled. “We’ll see.” Stiles didn’t add anything else, as they entered the club again. All that mattered at the moment was Derek’s hand in his. All that mattered is that they fell in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this story! Next chapter is last one! But that's not the last youll be hearing of me.  
> This a series...  
> :)


	10. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I could have done better :/  
> But here is the last chapter of the STORY! I hope you enjoyed, and dont forget, this is part of a serie L)  
> come and say hi to me on TUMBLR: tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com  
> Ask me anything!

“Honestly, I don’t even know what exactly I’m doing here.” Commented Stiles, as he tried to fix his tie for the 100th time that day.

“Neither do I. What are you doing here, Stiles?” asked the Sheriff, also fixing his blazer.“Maybe you are here because your best friend is getting married? Just maybe?” he added, sarcastically.

Stiles shook his head, amused. “Gotta say, Pop, you have been spending too much time with Stewie. You’ve started to talk like him.”

His dad gave him a glare, but then the Lydia’s door opened. And Stiles was left speechless.

Lydia looked flawless in her long white dress. Her make up was carefully done, to make it look like it was minimal when it was in fact. Her hair was worked on a high bun and descended in waves down her shoulder. She gave a shy smile when she saw Stiles staring at her from the door. She was stunning, and looked so different from the Lydia Stiles had grown used to see.

“So?” Asked Lydia, nervously.

Stiles shook his head out of the daze and smiled. “I would give you a bones breaking hug if I wasn’t afraid I might ruin your outfit.” He answered. Lydia smiled, relaxing as Stiles continued. “You look stunning, Lyds. Oh god, I am going to cry by the end of today.” He groaned, batting his eyes. Lydia fanned her own eyes. “Same over here.” She murmured.

“Daddy!” Called Cassie, as she and Marie appeared at the door.

Stiles turned to look at his daughter and turned speechless for the second time in a row. Cassie was wearing her cream dress which seemed to make her eyes look brighter than usual. Her shoes had minimal amount of heel, and they were golden which seemed to work with her dress. Her hair was thoroughly combed and hung loose on her back, with a bun in the back. She also had some flowers in the back of her hair and was wearing a golden tiara. 

Marie’s outfit was identical to Cassie’s with the only difference that she had gone with white where Cassie had gone with gold. 

Stiles shook his head. “I am definitely going to cry by the end of the day.” He commented, snapping a picture of the two girls. Then he smiled at Cassie. “You look wonderful, honey. And so do you, Marie. Two beautiful princesses.” 

Cassie smiled, as Marie blushed. “I can’t hug you, Auntie Erica said that it would ruin my outfit.” She explained, easily, and both Stiles, the Sheriff and Lydia laughed.

Allison appeared suddenly, her short blue dress shining with the lapis Erica had decorated it with. “Come on, Stiles. The ceremony will start in less than 10 minutes.” She urged.

Stiles nodded at the girl and turned to Lydia once more. “You’ll make a beautiful bride, Lyds. I’ll be in the front row, if you need me, future Ms Whittermore.” He said, smirking slightly.

Lydia nodded stiffly, and pointed at the Sheriff. “He’ll catch me if Ii fall.” She said, attempting a smile.

Stiles turned to Cassie. “Same for you. I’ll be in the front row.” The girl nodded and waved him, as he quickly descended the stairs and headed in the backyard where the wedding would take place.

Altough Llydia had said that she had invited only a small circle of people, the place was packed. He spotted many familiar faces like Theo and Malia, sitting next to each other, Liam, Hayden, Mason and Brett, and even noticed Cora and Peter. The older werewolf smiled at him, and Stiles rolled his eyes, walking off. And then he finally saw him. Derek.

Derek was wearing a simple black tux with a black tie and white shirt. A very simple outfit but Stiles was ready to say he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. The man was standing next to Jackson and looked very serious and just a tiny bit awkward. Stiles had been surprised to find that Derek was Jackson’s best man, but it made sense really. Derek had looked after Jackson when no one else had. 

Derek caught him staring, and Stiles saw the way he relaxed and offered him the tiniest of the smile. Stiles grinned back, and snatched his phone from his pocket and quickly snapped a picture of Derek. Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles knew the man was amused.

“Stiles! Come hear!” hissed Scott, from the front row where he was sitting with Kira and Ms Martin. Stiles quickly walked up to his friend and took his seat between him and Ms Martin.

The woman was already teary and couldn’t stop sniffling and Stiles promptly offered her a hand around her shoulder. He hoped she wouldn’t ruin his tux.

“I love weddings.” Said Stiles, to his best friend. And it was true. There was something magical and beautiful in standing next to the person you loved as someone united you in a material yet spiritual level at the same time.

Scott smirked at him. “So when is yours?” he asked. He ducked immediately when Stiles made to whack him on the head, and couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

Stiles huffed. “Ii just said I like weddings. It’s for the free food and all.” he downplayed, immediately.

Scott gave him a knowing smile. “Sssureee. If you say so, Stiles.”

Stiles made to make a snarky remark when the music started. He saw both Derek and Jackson straightening up, and the huge smug smile on Jackson’s face.

He turned to the back, and couldn’t help but smile as well. The Sheriff was walking down the stairs with Lydia, arm in arm on time with the music. Cassie and Marie were right behind Lydia, holding the long train of her dress. Lydia’s face turned immediately into a bright smile when she found Jackson standing at the altar, and Stiles was ready to testify that she twitched like she was about to sprint towards him.

Instead she took a deep breath, as they descended the stairs. Ms Martin next to him, started crying again, as Lydia and Sheriff descended the stairs and walked towards the altar.

Stiles noticed Scott next to him wiping his eyes, and couldn’t help but smirk at him. The werewolf caught his eye, and rolled his eyes.

Lydia was radiant when they finally reached the altar. She looked up at Jackson,  while the man read the vows, and you could literally _feel,_ the love between the two. 

When little Luke approached them, carrying the two rings on a silk red pillow, Stiles snorted as the rest of the crowd. Typical of Lydia. He could almost feel the smugness coming off Scott and Lydia.

He then made the error to look at Derek, as Jackson started reading his vows. The werewolf looked so perfect, as he stood there, Marie, Luke and Cassie silent in front of him, that Stiles’ heart ached. He couldn’t help but picture how life was going to be after the wedding. Would he and Derek start dating properly? Would he move in with Derek, or something like that? Would Cassie start spending the weekends at Derek? He completely missed Lydia reading her vows, and when he finally turned to the couple, Lydia was throwing away her bouquet, as she and Jackson exchanged a passionate kiss. Ms Martin, Kira and Isaac bursted into tears as Erica with a startling leap caught the bouquet Lydia threw. Stiles clapped and cheered as loud as he possibly could, and when he caught Derek staring at him, he couldn’t help but grin like a fool. One day that would be them on the altar. 

***

Stiles smiled as he approached Lydia and Jackson. Lydia had changed in a short green dress, but hadn’t undone her hair. She still looked stunning, and she was positively glowing.  
  


“Mr and Mrs Whittermore.” He said, grinning.  
  


Lydia couldn’t help but grin back. “Lydia Whittermore does in fact sound good, doesn’t it?” She asked.  
  


Jackson pulled her to his chest. “Should have thought about it before we got married, wife.” He answered, smiling at her.  
  


Stiles rolled his eyes. “Jeez, you just got married and you already act all married.” He muttered.  
  


Then Jackson let go of Lydia, and unexpectedly pulled Stiles in a hug. “Thanks for coming, Stilinski.” He said, pulling out. Stiles smiled sincerely this time. “As if I could honestly live a normal life if I ever missed Lydia Martin’s wedding.” He answered, as Lydia hugged him.  
  


“It’s Whittermore.” Corrected him Jackson, and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. Lydia murmured in his ear. “I am ridiculously happy. You are the best friend I could have asked for.”  
  


Stiles pulled out and made a grand show of wiping away some fake tears. “Oh god, you are getting me emotional, now.”  
  


“Get out of the way, then.” Complained Erica, shoving Stiles out of the way, as she hugged Lydia, the bouquet still tight in her hands. Boyd hid a smile as he shrugged, and Stiles glared at her. “Rude.” He called before walking off.  
  


He found his daughter a few minutes later, in Derek’s arms. He smiled, and couldn’t help but take a quick picture of the two of them.  
  


“Creep.” Said Scott, appearing next to him. Stiles had spent half of his teenager years getting used to people sneaking up beside him, and didn’t even flinch. Instead he sighed. “I spoke to Cassie. About Derek. I don’t think she really understands the whole thing, but she got the fact that Der is not only her Uncle bit also her papa.”  
Scott grinned. “You fell in love with him all over again, didn’t ya? Giving him new nicknames again and all.”  
  


Stiles rolled his eyes and punched his arm. Scott smiled. “Come on, go to your daughter and boyfriend. You deserve to be happy.” He said.  
  


Stiles pulled him in a big hug, before answering. “Thank you, Scotty.”  
  


He distractedly played with his necklace as he went towards Derek. And he couldn’t help think, as Cassandra and Derek looked at him with looks of matching love on their faces, that he really did fall in love with Derek all over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it half as much as I loved writing it! It was fun!

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!"
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
